


Lost in You

by Fanfiction_is_Literature



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Barry Allen, POV Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_is_Literature/pseuds/Fanfiction_is_Literature
Summary: Fluff piece with eventual smut. Basically a bunch of winter aus until it's not. Legends of Tomorrow never happens, but Zoom does.Barry encounters Len on a plane and they develope an odd friendship that starts to evolve as Barry deals with Zoom and his metas.Oh! No smut until later chapters :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for the fandom, I'm very nervous. Please enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: Barry doesn't live with Joe and Iris. He's grown ass man, he had to get out of that house.

Barry was exhausted. Like, he had been able to run all the way to California with very little problem, but the trip back would probably end with him passing out in Nevada with how tired he was.

He had run to California to spend New Year’s with his dad, of course. Henry Allen was enjoying his time out of jail now that he had been exonerated, visiting all of the places that he hadn’t gone before despite wanting too. Barry knew that his dad felt uncomfortable in Central City because of all of the memories, but he still wanted to see him over the holidays and decided to visit him. 

Barry had the bright idea to go running halfway across the country on a mostly empty stomach because he thought there would be food. Of course, he forgot to tell his dad that he was coming and his dad was able to cook a meal for two. Two normal human people.

While Henry had been happy to see his son, he didn’t have a place to put him for the night since he was staying over with an old friend. Barry didn’t want to be a burden and decided to just return home. His dad seemed to like that idea, not really lecturing Barry so much as telling him that there would be a lot of trouble during New Years, what with people getting drunk and being stupid, and Barry had a city to keep out of trouble. Which, didn’t work out for the most part anyways so Barry didn’t really see an issue, but he agreed to leave.

This was how Barry Allen- fastest man alive speedster who took approximately ten minutes to get from Central to San Diego- wound up getting an airplane ticket and was watching Netflix as he waited for his flight to board.

Now, if money had not been an issue then Barry would have just bought food and been on his merry way. No. Barry had used Cisco’s miles to get the ticket. Barry felt terrible about it, but Cisco’s family was in Central and Cisco didn’t leave Star Labs or Central for very much nowadays either. Besides, Barry would pay him back eventually, he had just blown most of his savings on presents for Iris, Joe, Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, and everyone else that he liked in Central and Starling City. Not that his savings were very much, but Iris had expensive taste, Wally needed car parts, Cisco had his eye on a very expensive tool (that Barry still had no idea what it was but it would help the Flash later…) and well, before he knew it, his money was gone and he was starving a million miles away from home.

Barry had his headphones in while his plane had called to board, so he almost missed his flight despite waiting for three hours. He hurried to run into the plane and just managed to sit down and buckle his seatbelt when he felt someone staring at him.

“Well, well, well… if it isn’t the Scarlet Speedster.” Leonard Snart said quietly from the seat next to his.

Barry jumped back, but his seatbelt kept him in place.

“You’re late.” Snart smirked. “Almost missed the flight.”

“What are you doing here?” Barry asked, trying to keep the apprehension out of his voice.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Snart said, turning his head away but keeping his gaze focused in Barry’s direction. “I thought that _the Flash_ wouldn’t need to take a plane anywhere anymore since you spend hours running around Central almost every night. A short trip across the country shouldn’t be a problem. Did you lose your powers again?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Barry huffed, crossing his arms defensively.

“Actually I would.” Snart smirked. “It’s not like you can misplace them.”

Barry felt his face heat up at the comment. “I’m just tired, okay? Still a speedster.”

“Whatever you say.” Snart shrugged, pulling out a piece of gum to chew on.

Barry elected to ignore Snart. But then, after the flight attendant came, gave a sheepish Barry ten packs of pretzels and took Snart’s order (leaving Barry right in between Snart and the hostess that he was flirting with instead of just ordering his drink and letting her leave), and left, a thought occurred to Barry.

“What were you doing in San Diego?” Barry asked.

“I heard they had a nice zoo.” Snart shrugged.

“No, seriously.” Barry glowered at him. “What were you really doing?”

“Stealing dolphins for Lisa.” Snart shrugged again. “Sea World was nice, thought she might like a memento.”

“Snart!” Barry half-whispered, half-shouted.

“Give up, Barry.” Snart smirked. “You’re wasting your breath.”

Barry crossed his arms and the flight attendant came back with Snart’s drink.

Snart was charming as he received it, but Barry was uncomfortable with the way she threw her boobs in Snart’s face, which, incidentally, left them right in front of Barry’s too. Barry crossed his arms and shoved his headphones back in as he listened to some music.

~

Len was having a lovely conversation with the stewardess when Barry interrupted them, pulling out his headphones in fury.

“Where the hell do you get off saying that _Love Actually_ wasn’t a good movie?!” Barry interrupted, outraged.

“I think you misheard me.” Len replied, holding back a grin. He loved having the intensity of Barry’s focus on him. “I said that it’s the worst Christmas movie ever.”

“How fucking dare you.” Barry was glaring at him now. It was cute.

“Watch your mouth, Barry.” Len warned, smirking. “You might alter the perfectly pure, can-do-no-wrong way that people see you.”

Barry blushed, and man, Len was confused as to how someone his age could still blush so easily.

“I agree with Lenny.” The stewardess shrugged, obviously trying to get Len’s attention again. “It was an okay movie, but it was a horrible Christmas film.”

Barry looked up at her with his- oh, boy- his wide eyes of betrayal. Even Len almost felt bad when those eyes looked at him like that.

This stewardess, however, simply shrugged. “It caused this horrible domino effect that made other writers and producers make movies that were similar but even worse.”

That was Cold. 

Barry’s expression fell.

“The only story line that was sorta entertaining was Kiera Knightley’s.” She continued. 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Len said, now that Barry’s arms were crossed in self-defense and he was hunching in on himself. “No need to be so _cold_. It is just a movie and he’s allowed to enjoy it.”

Barry’s gaze shifted back to Len in confusion.

His eyes were captivating. Len couldn’t quite place the color but he wanted to say green. Sometimes, like now, when the light hit them a certain way, they looked almost golden surrounded by a deep green. Entrancing.

“I wasn’t- oh, no.” The stewardess fumbled. “I didn’t mean to offend your friend, I was just agreeing with you.”

Len smirked. He knew that she probably loved the movie, otherwise she wouldn’t have had such intimate knowledge about it while they had been talking. She was angling to get his number, but he wasn’t interested. 

“We’re not friends.” Barry said, sitting straighter.

Len smirked at the comment. “Someone’s _frosty_.” 

Barry glared at him.

“I’m sorry, you two seem to know each other.” The stewardess apologized.

“Oh, we do.” Barry scoffed. 

“That’s why we’re not friends.” Len added with a tight smile.

“Oh.” The stewardess relaxed. “Is it because he’s so uptight?”

She was back to flirting with him. He supposed he only had himself to blame for encouraging her in the first place. He had wanted to get some kind of reaction from Barry, now that he had it, she wasn’t needed.

“Something like that.” Len shrugged. 

“More like because Len has a complete disregard for rules.” Barry grumbled. 

“Yes, well, we can’t all _run around_ and do whatever we want.” Len smirked.

“You sure seem to.” Barry’s position was turning more offensive than defensive, and his body was slightly turned in Len’s direction.

Len reveled in the attention.

“I’ve told you, Barry.” Len pressed. “It’s a game, one that I’m very good at.”

Barry’s face was scrunching up in agitation and he was getting closer, threateningly possibly. “I can still beat you and I don’t put half as much thought into it as you do.”

“Which is probably why you end up _frozen in place_ as soon as my plan B’s kick in.” Len smiled challengingly.

Barry simply fumed at him for a moment.

“Are you two gonna be okay?” The stewardess interrupted.

Len kept his annoyance at the interruption hidden. “Oh, this is usual for us. Right, Barry?”

“Yeah.” Barry said, backing down (what a shame). “Don’t worry, no one’s going to get hurt.”

Barry was still staring intently at Len, so he nodded once.

“Alright, then.” The stewardess smiled.

“I’d like a refill.” Len said, looking away from her as he held out his cup.

She seemed to understand that he was telling her to go away since her shoulder’s slumped slightly as she took it out of his hands and walked away.

Barry was still staring at him, but Len preferred to leave him waiting for a few minutes. Barry continued to stare at Len the whole time that she came back with his drink and left, leaving her number on a napkin for him.

Len sighed and picked up the napkin, smirking as he finally turned to Barry, showing it to him.

“At least someone here likes me.” Len said.

“You’re not a bad person, Snart.” Barry sighed.

“Don’t start, Barry.” Len rolled his eyes. “We’ve still got two hours and thirteen minutes before we reach Central, don’t make this any worse than it has to be.”

“Why don’t you want to admit that you’re a good person?” Barry asked, looking upset.

“We’ve been over this.” Len rolled his eyes. “Don’t you remember what happened at Ferris Air? I’m not to be trusted.”

“Len, come on.” Barry said softly.

Barry using his first name was… unusual.

“Fine.” Barry sighed, changing topics. “Are you going to call her?”

“Hmm?” Len looked over the napkin. “No.”

“Why not?” Barry asked. “She seemed nice enough.”

“Well, her opinion is too easily swayed.” Len shrugged. “Chances are she’d love nothing more than to curl up with someone who’ll watch _Love Actually_ with her during the holidays, but she’s lying about it because an attractive stranger said that he didn’t like it.”

“That can’t be all.” Barry scoffed. 

“She’s just not my type, shall we leave it at that?” Len asked, hating where the conversation had taken its turn.

“No, I don’t think so, Cold.” Barry smirked, an oddly endearing expression on his face. “What is your type?”

“Trying to set me up with one of your hero friends, Barry?” Len smirked, seeing an opening. “Or are you asking for yourself?”

Barry’s eyes widened and he moved back (away from Len, disappointing).

“N-no.” Barry laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck as a blush spread over his face. “Just mild curiosity. Morbid, if you will.”

Len sighed. “Well, I’m not into the sisterly type. So there’s another thing we don’t have in common.”

Barry scoffed, looking offended.

Len smirked again.

“Iris isn’t my sister.” Barry replied defensively. “Not really, anyways. She’s- she’s my best friend, okay? We grew up together because we’re close.”

“You grew up together because Joe West practically adopted you as his son, making his daughter your sister.” Len shook his head. “Explain something to me, Barry: why is it better for Joe to consider you a son than for Iris to consider you a brother? If you grew up as siblings, then she’s perfectly justified.”

“Well, because- she- I- I’ve been in love with her since before I moved in with her.” Barry stuttered.

“Isn’t that a bit selfish?” Len scoffed. “You have a childish crush on a girl who doesn’t reciprocate those feelings, but you grow up as siblings, arguing as siblings probably, yet she can’t consider you a brother because you never outgrew your childhood crush.”

Barry didn’t say anything. 

“Tell me something, Barry.” Len decided to see how far he could go. “Did you ever share a room with her? Siblings often do.”

Barry gaped at him, his expression shutting down into anger. “Shut up, Snart.”

“Yes, then.” Len nodded.

“Yeah! Okay, we did.” Barry crossed his arms again, defensive posture evident. “I used to run away a lot and it was the only way that Joe could be sure that I wouldn’t run out in the middle of the night.”

Len sighed. “Explain.”

“I shouldn’t have to!” Barry yelled, earning a few annoyed murmurs and shushes.

“Yes, you should.” Len held back a laugh. “Otherwise it sounds like Joe West pimped out his daughter to make sure that you stayed home at night.”

“What?” Barry looked completely mortified. “No- no. We were- we were kids! I mean- no. She just- she’d tell him or the- no. Nothing ever happened, we slept in different beds. We were kids, Snart!”

More people shushed him and Barry quieted down.

Len just smirked, nothing needed to be said. Nothing he could add would do anything to make the situation worse, only better, so he stayed silent and watched as Barry struggled.

“It was just while we cleaned out the guest room.” Barry muttered.

Len nodded.

Barry shoved his headphones back into his ears and crossed his arms.

Len took his time finishing his drink and settled into his seat to get comfortable. A few minutes later, Barry’s head hit his shoulder.

Len froze for a moment, but when he heard the steady sound of Barry’s even breathing, he relaxed and turned to look at him. Len couldn’t move very much without waking Barry, but he was curious and peered out the corner of his eye.

Barry’s whole face was relaxed and his eyes were closed. He looked so young and innocent, Len paused for a moment to wonder if that had anything to do with his being struck by lightning or if Barry just always had a young face. He was almost 27, but he hardly looked it. His skin was pale with a few endearing moles, but he already had some stubble growing on his cheeks. His haircut was short but there was something boyish to it, and the ridiculous amount of pomade in it keeping it in place only helped to make him look like a ridiculously attractive teenager.

Len remembered the first time he was able to see how young The Flash really was, back on the train that he had turned over. It was a bit of a shock, but also a thrill that someone so young would be such a challenge. Over time, Len understood that Barry’s age wasn’t easily seen in his body. Barry carried the weight of all the pain he had endured in his eyes. Barry continued to surprise Len. It was exhilarating.

Len first caught a glimpse of that pain back at Ferris Air, when Len had betrayed The Flash and his friends, and was crouching over Barry. Barry looked resigned, if a bit disappointed, but it was more than disappointment in Len, it was disappointment in himself. Len pulling something like he had shouldn’t have surprised the kid, and it hadn’t, but instead of getting up and fighting, Barry had stayed down, letting Len go. 

Barry, despite how naïve Len thought him to be for coming to him for help, looked older. He was angry and _desperate_ and he was trying to save those whom he had imprisoned, but he wasn’t mad at Len, it was all self-directed. Barry had screwed up. Len had thought that Barry needed to be taught a lesson, but instead, Barry just took it as another hit. His lesson had already been taught in a much harsher way. Barry had been betrayed by not only his icon, but his father-figure, Harrison Wells. 

However, Barry didn’t ever really learn. He continued to put his trust and faith in people, even in Len. How he could fall asleep on his nemesis on a plane with no backup was beyond Len, yet here they were and Len couldn’t think of a single way to harm Barry. He didn’t even really want to. Barry looked like he needed the nap, and he hadn’t missed the way that Barry had devoured his pretzels or the way that his stomach continued to growl when he wasn’t glaring at Len.

Len sighed.

~

Barry awoke to the smell of food.

Chicken and rice was the first thing to catch his eye, but there was an egg and bacon roll on the side with a salad.

“I was wondering when you’d wake up.” Snart said.

Barry felt his pillow start to move and sat up to realize that Snart was nudging Barry off of his shoulder.

Shit.

“What’s going on?” Barry asked, genuinely confused.

“Eat up.” Len said, handing Barry a fork. “I managed to order you some food with a bit of charm.”

“Why?” Barry watched Snart suspiciously.

“Probably because you kept saying ‘enchilada’ in your sleep.” Snart smirked. “They didn’t have any, I asked, but they had this.”

“You bought me food…” Barry watched Snart, trying to find the angle.

“Don’t overthink it.” Snart shrugged. “We have a half hour before we land, so you’d better hurry.”

Barry had never really been one to turn down free food. After the lightning, it became damn near impossible. Yet, eating food given to you by one of your everyday villains… eh. Call it a gray area.

Barry shrugged and gulped down his food, surprised at how hungry he really was when all of the food was gone and he still felt hungry.

Barry sighed and turned to Snart. “Thanks.”

Snart’s focus was… intense… and smug. Barry, looked down, feeling a heat rise up the back of his neck again.

“Did I at least put a dent in your appetite?” Snart asked.

“A small one.” Barry smiled. Polite conversation he could do.

Snart hummed and turned to face the window.

“Sorry for sleeping on you.” Barry apologized, because really, it wasn’t appropriate.

Snart shrugged. “You didn’t drool or snore.”

“Still.” Barry shrugged back, looking down at his phone. “If you had been anyone else, they might’ve shoved me off.”

“Good thing I’m not anyone else, then.” Len smirked. 

“Yeah.” Barry smiled, resisting an eye-roll.

The rest of the plane ride was pleasantly quiet. Barry listened to music on his phone and Snart stared out the window, thinking about his next heist probably. He looked focused.

Eventually they landed and Barry squeezed his way out of the plane. It wasn’t too full, but people were still taking out their suitcases in the front. Snart was a firm presence behind Barry, following behind with his small suitcase. 

Once they were out of the plane, Barry turned to him.

“What do you have in there?” Barry asked.

“Clothing, _underwear_. Why?” Snart smirked. 

“Nothing stolen, right?” Barry asked.

“A bathrobe from a hotel.” Snart shrugged. “But I think they charge for those when they realize they’re gone.”

Barry gave him a bored look.

“Nothing in the suitcase, Barry.” Snart rolled his eyes. “You can look for yourself. If you want to go through my dirty underwear, you just have to ask.”

Barry fought a blush at the insinuation but took the case anyway.

It really did only have clothing.

“That was fun.” Snart raised his eyebrows as he closed his suitcase with a bit of annoyance. 

Barry shrugged, but Snart leaned toward Barry again with a sly look on his face.

“I suppose now is when you frisk me.” Snart smirked. “I should tell you, just in case it comes up: I am _very_ happy to see you.”

Barry backed away. “That’s- that’s okay. I’m sure you’re clean.”

“Hmm.” Snart nodded.

Barry sighed as he turned away. “Have a good year, Snart.”

“Oh, Barry?” Snart asked, Barry turned halfway around. “Who’d you kiss at midnight if your nice step-sister is here in Central?”

“Oh, I have a girlfriend now.” Barry smiled. “I was able to be here at midnight before running off to see my dad.”

Snart hummed and nodded again as he walked to the doors.

A wave of curiosity passed through Barry and he followed Snart.

Snart raised an eyebrow but kept walking when Barry caught up to him. “What’s her name?”

“Patty.” Barry grinned. “She’s a detective.”

“You like her.” Snart noted.

Barry laughed. “Yeah, I like my girlfriend.”

“You’re still in love with Iris.” Snart told him, though it wasn’t an accusation.

“I’m getting over it.” Barry sighed. “You were probably right about it being a childish crush anyways. Patty’s really great though, and she’s- we get each other.”

“Does she know about your nightlife?” Snart asked. Now _that_ sounded like an accusation.

Barry decided to not say anything.

Snart just nodded.

“I’ll tell her eventually.” Barry promised, but it wasn’t the kind of thing that really mattered to Snart so he wasn’t sure why he was being defensive. “I’m waiting for the right time.”

“I’m sure you will.” Snart said, coming to a stop in front of a curb.

“At least I’m trying.” Barry muttered. “What about you? Who’d you kiss at midnight?”

Snart just smirked.

“You didn’t… pay anyone, right?” Barry asked.

Snart gave Barry a look that told him absolutely nothing. 

“Not that I’ll judge-” Barry started, but Snart huffed out a laugh. “I won’t! I mean, I don’t understand why prostitution isn’t legal to begin with. If it were legal then it would be safer for everyone, especially… you know…”

“The prostitutes.” Snart finished for him. “You might be right about that. Maybe you should share your opinion with your colleagues, see what they think.”

“Snart.” Barry gave him a look, but Snart just looked to where the cars were coming in.

“Barry.” Snart replied in the same tone, but without looking at him.

“Wait, are you waiting for someone?” Barry asked. “Mick or Lisa?”

Snart shrugged.

“It’s cold out here, maybe we could wait inside.” Barry suggested.

“ _We_?” Snart turned to look at Barry.

“Umm, yeah.” Barry smiled awkwardly.

Snart sighed. “Go home, Barry.”

“At least let me wait with you until they get here.” Barry suggested. “It’s freezing.”

“It’s my kind of weather.” Snart smirked. “California was too hot.”

“It was 45 degrees out there.” Barry said in confusion.

Snart actually laughed at that. A quiet, intimate sound.

Barry stared.

“You’re lips are turning blue.” Snart said, turning around to look at Barry. “You should head home, kid.”

“No, come on.” Barry pressed his lips together. “Let’s just wait inside.”

“I’m not going inside, so you should just go home.” Snart shrugged.

Barry huffed and crossed his arms, jumping on his toes for warmth.

Fifteen minutes passed and Barry was freezing but no one had showed up.

“I don’t think they’re coming.” Barry said.

Snart looked at his watch. “You’re probably right, you should go home.”

“Snart.” Barry mumbled, warming his nose with his hands.

“Yes, Barry?” Snart asked, slight irritation in his voice.

“It’s cold.” Barry complained.

Snart sighed. “You’re not leaving, are you?” 

“No.” Barry shook his head.

“Then you deserve to freeze your nuts off.” Snart replied coldly.

“ _Len_.” Barry dragged out the name.

Snart furrowed his brow in confusion, but he smirked. 

“Care to huddle for warmth?” Snart asked. 

Barry glared at him.

Snart smirked again and took his coat off.

“What- are you crazy?” Barry asked, trying to force Snart back into his coat.

They half-fumbled, half-wrestled until Snart shoved Barry.

Barry crossed his arms, but he noticed something he should have noticed earlier.

“You’re not wearing your parka.” Barry pointed out. Politely not mentioning that the Cold Gun was missing too.

“You mean the parka that would automatically draw the attention of everyone who’s ever even heard of Captain Cold?” Snart gave him an unimpressed look.

“Yeah.” Barry said dumbly.

Snart took off his coat again, glaring at Barry as he did so. He held it out for Barry to take.

“What are you doing?” Barry asked, rubbing his cheeks to warm them.

Snart sighed and threw the coat over Barry’s shoulders and rubbed his hands up and down Barry’s arms to warm them.

“Hopefully you’ll be less annoying if you’re warm.” Snart glared.

Barry just stayed frozen in place as Leonard Snart- _Captain freaking Cold_ \- was trying to keep Barry warm.

Snart stopped after he figured that Barry as warm, so he pulled the coat closed and zipped it up with Barry’s arms not yet through the arm holes.

Barry just stared at him with wide eyes.

Snart sighed, contentedly.

Another ten minutes passed and Barry had decided to stay quiet. Snart was… confusing.

After twenty more minutes passed, Barry had had enough.

“Okay, they’re not coming.”

“Probably not, no.” Snart frowned. “Something must have happened.”

“How late are they?” Barry asked.

“About an hour.” Snart shrugged, starting to walk toward the bus stop.

“You waited for them for an hour?” Barry asked.

“So did you.” Snart smirked.

“I didn’t know they were an hour late.” Barry grumbled.

“Generally, I allow Lisa to be 15 minutes late, but if she hasn’t contacted me, then I’ll give her an hour.” Snart informed him. “I’ve learned by now that 45 minutes is usually enough time for her to show up if it’s nothing serious.”

“So, you’re not worried?” Barry asked.

“Lisa can take care of herself.” Snart shrugged. “I, however, wasted precious time waiting. It’s time to go home.”

“I could give you a ride.” Barry offered.

Snart looked unimpressed again.

“Don’t even worry about it, okay?” Barry shrugged. “Besides, I’m sure you won’t even give me the real address but I’ll still get you closer than you were.”

Snart seemed to consider it.

Barry beamed as Snart told him which street he’d like to be dropped off at.

~

Len was tired after the flight. Barry had left him on the corner a block away from the safe house and he was barely making his way up the stairs when he heard a familiar voice.

Fuck.

“What are you doing here?” Barry said, hugging some blond girl who’s hair was in a pony tail.

He looked happy. Maybe he was getting over Iris.

“You ran out on me last night.” The girl replied.

Ah. The girlfriend.

“Yeah, sorry.” Barry apologized. “I do that sometimes. Holidays can be a bit difficult.”

“Right! No. Oh, gosh.” She sounded flustered. “I should have known, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Barry was smiling fondly at her. “Come inside, I’ll make us coffee and we can talk.”

“Sounds great.” She went inside and he watched her with a smile as he closed the door.

Huh.

Len had considered that Barry didn’t live with the Wests anymore, but he was hard to track. Besides, Len was fresh out of prison and while he knew where Barry would be on Christmas, he hadn’t really wanted to waste his time on finding out the location of an apartment that Barry didn’t spend any time at.

This discovery, however, was intriguing. Of course Barry wouldn’t bring girls to the Wests home, especially not where Iris could just walk in on him. Despite the flirting, Len hadn’t really thought about the Flash as someone who had sex, but now that it was on his mind, he wondered if it was any different than normal people. Probably not if he was able to satisfy his urges with someone who didn’t know. Either way, it was a new piece of information.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Barry was running around the city, enjoying the snow despite the cold. He had just stopped a mugger, but the city was relatively quiet since people were inside enjoying the rest of their vacations. He turned onto another street to find a minivan stuck in a drift and immediately stopped to help.

“Hey there.” Barry called walking up to the person hunched over the engine. “I don’t think the engine’s the problem.”

“Is the city really that quiet, Flash?” Snart said, standing up in his parka. “You don’t have anything better to do than help out criminals who’s cars are stuck in a snow drift?”

“Oh.” Barry sighed. “Hey.”

“The engine is the only warm part of the car right now.” Snart explained. “No heater.”

“I thought you liked the cold.” Barry grinned.

“Generally yes.” Snart half-glared at him. “But my clothes are wet, which is why I’m stuck in this conspicuous parka.”

“I could give you a lift.” Barry offered. “Why are your clothes wet?”

“Long story.” Snart deflected. 

“At least let me help you push the car out of the drift.” Barry said, walking over to stand next to Snart.

Snart eyed him suspiciously but didn’t move. “I’m waiting for Mick.”

“That didn’t work out so well the last time I saw you.” Barry reminded him teasingly.

Snart lifted an eyebrow at him. 

“Come on, I owe you.” Barry smiled. “You bought me food.”

Snart hummed, not much of an answer.

“You shared your coat.” Barry added. “Let me help you, just this once.”

“You’ve helped me plenty, kid.” Snart shrugged. “You repaid me for those favors. You kept me company and then took me where I needed to go. Clean slate.”

“Then I guess you’ll owe me.” Barry grinned again. 

“No thanks.” Snart gave him a look, but there was a glint of something in his eyes. “I’ll get by on my own.”

“I’m helping whether you like it or not.” Barry smiled, flashing to the back of the car to push. “You won’t owe me anything, I promise.”

Snart just sighed and put the hood down, walking over to help Barry push.

After a few pushes, the car was out of the drift and Barry slapped his hands together to remove some of the cold snow.

Snart watched him silently, waiting for something.

“What?” Barry asked.

“Shouldn’t you be _running along_ now?” Snart asked with a small smirk.

“Right.” Barry grinned. “Hang on.”

Barry ran his hands quickly over Len’s arms causing as much friction as possible without ruining the parka to warm him up.

Snart stared at him with wide eyes for a split second, but composed his expression. 

“There.” Barry smiled. “I feel better now. You?”

“Warmer.” Snart cocked his head in curiosity.

“Good. I’ll see you around, Snart.” Barry said before running off.

~

Len had just gotten out of the shower and was warming up in his pajamas when there was a loud knock at the door. He peaked out the peep hole and saw Barry shivering outside the door.

“What do you want?” Len asked, trying to mask the sound of his voice.

“Uh, sorry.” Barry ran his hand over his arms with a shiver.

Jesus, was he really just in a t-shirt and jeans?

“My heater broke and the landlord said that it might take a few hours to fix.” Barry explained. “Normally I wouldn’t bother you, but Grace across the hall is out of town and the landlord told me that you are the only other person on the floor who hasn’t complained about their heater.”

“Maybe I like the cold.” Len said before he could stop himself.

Barry smiled fondly. “Yeah, maybe. I know a guy… he likes the cold too.”

Curious.

“I’m sure he’s as unpleasant as I am.” Len experimented.

“Oh, you’re not unpleasant, I’m sure.” Barry assured him. “I’m probably interrupting something.”

“No, I just don’t want to let you in.” Len replied.

“Huh.” Barry’s shoulder’s slumped and he turned away. “Okay, sorry for bothering anyway.”

Len must be out of his mind.

“Get in here.” Len said, opening the door.

Barry’s face transformed into surprise before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Are you stalking me?”

“No, Barry.” Len said stepping aside to let Barry in.

Barry stepped inside cautiously.

“What are you doing here?” Barry asked, looking around.

“I live here.” Len smiled tightly. “For the time being at any rate.”

“Come on, you had to know that this was my same building.” Barry gave him a look.

“Actually, I didn’t.” Len replied honestly, walking into the kitchen. “At least not until your girlfriend came to visit you on New Year’s at the same time that I got home.”

“Oh.” Barry was watching him intently now.

“Hot Cocoa?” Len offered, he had started heating the milk after his shower.

“Mini-marshmallows?” Barry asked with a small smile.

“Of course.” Len smiled back, oddly thrilled that they had an inside joke that had nothing to do with The Flash and Captain Cold.

“Then yeah.” Barry grinned brightly, walking over to the kitchen to follow Len.

Len put a block of chocolate into the milk and started to mix.

“Ooh, you make it from scratch.” Barry said excitedly. “My mom used to do that.”

Len didn’t comment on the way that Barry’s smile turned sad at the memory. 

“The Wests don’t make it from scratch?” Len asked, trying not to let sadness settle in.

Barry snorted and shook his head. “No.”

“How do you make it?” Len asked, watching the chocolate dissolve into the milk and mixed it in as well as he could.

“Oh, the usual.” Barry shrugged. “Hot water, throw in some Swiss Miss and mix it with a candy cane. It’s pretty good.”

Len allowed himself to grimace at Barry.

“I prefer things to be done quickly.” Barry shrugged.

“Maybe you should try to slow down and enjoy things.” Len smirked.

“I need to get faster, not slow down.” Barry said, staring at his cup. “I’m never fast enough.”

Len sighed but didn’t roll his eyes.

Once he was satisfied with the milk, he poured it into two mugs.

“I thought you promised marshmallows.” Barry smirked teasingly.

Len didn’t say anything, still he took out the bag of mini-marshmallows and emptied a handful into each mug.

“There.” Len said, closing the bag.

Barry smiled and took a sip.

Len watched him attentively as he waited for Barry’s reaction.

Barry’s eyes widened half a millimeter before he closed them and moaned appreciatively.

Len looked away.

“This is… wow.” Barry’s voice was soft and content. “Len, this is really good.”

Len hummed and took a sip from his own cup, enraptured by the way that Barry was thoroughly enjoying his hot cocoa. Barry didn’t down it as quickly as possible, instead taking his time and savoring every sip. Len could only helplessly watch Barry and sip at his own drink. While it was good, it was nothing compared to the sounds and expressions that Barry was making. 

“What?” Barry asked, finally opening his eyes.

Len realized that not only had he been staring, but he was smiling at Barry. That wouldn’t do.

“Nothing.” Len shrugged. “You need better food in your life.”

Barry chuckled at that. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Caitlin definitely thinks so, but Cisco suggests that I consume more calories for my metabolism.”

Len nodded in understanding.

“I try to eat something healthy every now and then.” Barry added quickly, a blush creeping up his neck again. “I don’t just stuff anything into my mouth.”

Len raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Oh- oh, I- no.” Barry shook his head furiously. “I didn’t mean that to be sexual at all.”

Len couldn’t help a smile as he looked down. “I don’t care, Barry.”

“Right, I know.” Barry nodded. “I just- you know, I meant food.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, kid.” Len reminded him.

“Right.” Barry smiled sheepishly.

Len moved to the living room with his mug and turned the television to the news.

“It’s still pretty cold in here.” Barry noticed as he sat on the couch.

Len finally realized how bizarre it was that Barry was in his apartment, sitting on the couch and drinking cocoa as if they were friends.

“Your heater doesn’t work?” Barry asked, standing up and walking over to the machine.

“No.” Len replied leaning back on the couch and spreading his arms.

“You sure?” Barry asked.

“Don’t touch my stuff, Barry.” Len told him seriously.

“Sorry.” Barry apologized, moving back to fold his legs under him on the couch.

Len felt a headache coming on, just at how confusing the whole situation was. Len sighed as he stood up and went to his room to get his blankets. When he came back, he threw them unceremoniously on Barry.

“What?” Barry said, struggling with the blankets and carefully setting his mug on the coffee table.

“Hopefully that will shut you up for a bit about the cold.” Len said, watching as the newscaster reported about how people were celebrating the New Year.

“Thanks.” Barry said, wrapping himself up in the layers and looking oddly domestic as he picked up Len’s favorite mug. 

He hadn’t even realized that he had loaned it to Barry.

A commercial for the Humain Society came on, playing sad music and showing the sad faces of abandoned animals.

“You ever had a pet?” Barry asked.

“No.” Len replied, a bit harsh.

“Oh, sorry.” Barry’s voice was quiet.

Len sighed internally at himself. “Dad didn’t think we were responsible enough for a pet growing up. Lisa tried to smuggle in a puppy when she was five years old, but I don’t think it counts. One look at it and my dad took it to the backyard and shot it, forced her to bury it. I can’t even remember what she named it, but I think about it every now and then when I see one of those little black mop dogs.”

Barry remained quiet, obviously unsure of what to say.

“It’s better that we didn’t have pets.” Len shrugged. “We couldn’t have taken care of them.”

“I’m sorry.” Barry said earnestly. Earnest enough to make Len clench his fist.

“What about you?” Len asked to push past his own story. “Did you ever have anything cute and fuzzy at home?”

“No, nothing like that.” Barry replied easily. “Iris is allergic to dogs and cats make her eyes itchy. She hated seeing things in cages so, I ended up getting a goldfish. Lasted about a week before I forgot to feed him.”

“Twenty-one flush salute?” Len smirked.

“Nah, just one.” Barry smiled. “I didn’t know what to do with him when he was alive, he basically was a decoration that needed extra care. His name was Fin.”

“That’s a bit on the nose, isn’t it?” Len asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe just a bit, Captain Cold.” Barry beamed at him.

Len raised both of his eyebrows in concession. “I didn’t choose the name.”

“But you love it.” Barry grinned.

“It suits me.” Len shrugged. “Speaking of, are you warm yet?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Barry smiled thankfully. 

Len just nodded in approval.

A few hours passed and they talked as the television played in the background before Barry suggested they order pizza.

“Get whatever you want on one, I’m probably gonna order like five more.” Barry said, holding up his phone with the website.

Barry had ended up making his way across the couch and was pressed up against Len. Len chose the ingredients that he wanted and Barry ordered his pizzas after he had finished.

They ended up arguing over what to watch while they waited for the pizza to arrive.

“This is my apartment, Barry.” Len glared at him.

“Yes, and I’m the guest. It’s good manners to let me pick.” Barry countered.

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Len shook his head.

“Seriously, come on.” Barry said reaching for the remote, but Len pulled it away.

“No.” Len said firmly.

Barry smirked at him before speeding around to get the remote out of his hands.

“That’s not playing fair.” Len told him miserably.

“Since when do you care about playing fair?” Barry asked, flipping through channels.

Len stood up and walked over to his room, taking out the cold gun.

“Holy- SNART!” Barry yelled as Len started shooting.

“Just hand it over, this doesn’t have to end badly.” Len smirked.

“Fuck.” Barry said, looking around before shoving the remote into his pants.

Len dropped the gun in disappointment.

“You wouldn’t freeze my nards off for a remote.” Barry grinned.

Len raised the cold gun again and powered it up. “Try me.”

Barry’s eyes widened in shock for a split second when there was a knock on the door.

Len dropped the gun and sighed. “Go get it. It’s probably the pizza.”

Barry made his way to the door, looking back at Len for a moment before opening it. He received the pizza and paid the delivery guy with a generous tip and a beautiful smile.

“Fine.” Len caved. “You can choose what we watch but I get to veto anything I don’t like.”

“Deal!” Barry beamed, placing the pizza boxes on the coffee table while Len put the cold gun away.

They ended up watching Stranger Things because Len hadn’t seen it yet and Barry swore up and down that it was a great show.

Around midnight, after they had finished all of the pizza (Barry had surprisingly taken his time with the five pizzas he had ordered for himself), Barry yawned and stretched out of Len’s blankets. 

“I should head back to my apartment.” Barry smiled sleepily. “If the heater’s still off then I’ll figure something else out.”

“Where are the Wests?” Len asked. Surely they would have a place for Barry.

Barry scratched the back of his neck. “They’re figuring some stuff out. I mean- I’d like to be supportive but, I don’t know what I can really do for them.”

Len hummed.

“Joe has a son.” Barry shrugged and looked down at the watch on his wrist. “A real one. Wally.”

Len didn’t know what to say.

“Thanks for- you know- everything.” Barry smiled. “I’ll see you around.”

“Probably sooner than you think.” Len smirked, trying to keep up their old banter.

“Yeah?” Barry smiled at him. “I look forward to it.”

Len raised his eyebrows.

“I mean- it’s easier to- well, not easier, exactly.” Barry laughed off his awkwardness. “I’m dealing with another speedster right now and a break from that would be nice.”

Len nodded in understanding. “Well, then I’ll do my best to keep you distracted.”

Barry grinned and left, closing the door behind him.

Len was left to debate whether or not to finish Stranger Things without Barry, but he decided that he’d go to sleep and make his decision later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating sporadically. Hope you guys like it! Fluff isn't my forte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, the fluff has come easily to me for this fanfic. Maybe it's because I really just want Len to be happy and I can't bring myself to let him suffer. Anyways, my fever has died down and I might focus on finishing my other fanfic this week. I'll post another chapter when I can :) Thanks for all of the encouraging comments! I love you guys!

The next time that Barry was up against a metahuman from Earth-2, Len showed up and fired his Cold Gun, freezing the large mass of Tar.

“Thanks.” Barry smiled.

“What’s happening?” Cisco asked over the coms. “Is that Captain Cold? Did Captain Cold just help us with a metahuman?”

“You owe me one.” Len smirked, still sitting on his motorcycle. “I robbed a museum last week and you didn’t even try to stop me. It was too easy, Flash. You’re off your game.”

“I’ve been a bit busy, Cold.” Barry grinned at him. “As you’ve noticed.”

“Then you should hurry up in dealing with this alternate dimension so that we can continue our lovely little dance.” Snart replied.

“How does he know about the alternate dimensions?” Cisco asked, practically yelling into Barry’s ear. “Barry, where does he get his information? Maybe I can get Felicity to hack into it for us. Dude, ask him!”

“Hang on, Snart.” Barry said, rolling his eyes. “I don’t think he would tell us, Cisco.”

“Probably not, but try me.” Snart smirked. “What do you want to know?”

“Cisco’s wondering where you get your information.” Barry shrugged helplessly. “He wants to hack into it.”

“Ah.” Snart drawled. “Well, it can’t really be hacked. See, I just torture people into giving me the information I’m looking for.”

“That is all kinds of wrong.” Cisco muttered. “Could he at least share some information with us?”

“Cisco wants to know if you can share some info with us.” Barry smiled sheepishly.

Len was doing a good job of not revealing that Barry had, in fact, been the one to tell him all about Zoom and Earth-2.

Snart grinned and shook his head. “You’ll be the first to know, Flash.”

Barry couldn’t help laughing at their situation, even as Cisco kept talking in his ear, most of which Barry ignored.

“Well, I hope to see you soon, Flash.” Len said, revving the motor. “I’ll have a special treat for you on 5th and Main next week. You’ll know when you see it.”

“I look forward to stopping you again, Snart.” Barry rolled his eyes, but he was sort of interested in what Snart had planned.

"Not this time, Flash." With one last smirk, Len rode off and Harry from Earth-2 was instructing Barry on what to do with Tar Pit.

~

Len was patiently waiting for the Flash to show up, but Mick was getting antsy.

“Come on, Snart.” Mick said, powering his heat gun. “Let me light something else on fire.”

“No, Mick.” Len said, staring up at the building that Mick had lit on fire. “We got what we wanted and you got to set a building on fire. You can go on, but I’m waiting for the Flash.”

“The fire’s shaped like a lightning bolt and he hasn’t shown, Leonard.” Mick said, walking toward the car. “It’s time to call it a night.”

Len sighed at Mick and lifted his eyebrows. “I’ll meet up with you a week from now, you know the drill.”

“Your obsession with the Flash is getting out of hand.” Mick said. “You should be happy that these jobs have gotten easier with him so busy instead of waiting around like a dog waiting for its owner to come home.”

Len turned a sharp warning look at Mick. “Get out of here, Mick.”

Mick just chuckled before he piled into the car and drove off.

While Len had made sure the building was empty, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Barry hadn’t shown. He powered his cold gun and cooled the flames, following the lightning pattern to leave a frosty message for Barry. 

He waited a few more minutes before heading back to his safe-house.

~

Barry felt relieved to finally be getting home. Earth-2 had been… interesting.

He opened the door to his small apartment, glad that he could be away from all of the pressure he felt around his family and friends nowadays. Joe had died on Earth-2, but seeing him alive and okay had filled him with so much comfort that he could barely contain his tears.

Jay had just been killed by Zoom in front of everyone, and Barry felt the weight of that death on his conscience. Harry told him that he couldn’t tell Iris or Joe about their counterparts on Earth-2, but Barry needed to tell someone of what he had gone through. He needed to talk about how everything had taken its toll on him. Not just Jay’s death, but Joe’s. He needed to sort out the confusion he had over seeing himself married to Iris. Seeing an article with their name hyphened was one thing, but being kissed and holding her… that was another thing entirely. It wasn’t his Iris, but it seemed as though they were destined to be together. 

He felt heavy and light at the same time. Like he didn’t need to worry if Iris loved him, instead just wait for her to realize it, but also, he had almost moved on with Patty. It had been so easy to just let himself be with her. She had been amazing and the hardest part of their relationship was letting her go. He couldn’t ask her to stay in Central with him, not when she wanted to go back to school to study to be a CSI. Despite her not knowing that he was the Flash, he felt free with her. When she finally did realize it, he desperately wanted her to stay- to be with him- but she needed to move on, for her own sake. He wouldn’t hold her back from her dreams.

Barry sighed and threw himself on his couch. He didn’t feel tired enough to fall asleep, but he also didn’t feel like going for a run. He had gone for a very long run after coming back. A stupid thought occurred to him, but he couldn’t follow through with it. 

He stared at his television for a few more minutes before sighing and throwing on his hoodie with his keys in it.

Barry made his way across the hall and hesitated to knock the door. After Barry had discovered the safe-house (albeit by accident), there was no way that Len would stay there anymore.

Still, Barry tapped lightly on the door.

There was a complete silence on the other side.

Barry turned around, realizing how ridiculous he was being, but then there was a small clatter from inside and the door opened.

Barry stared with wide eyes at Snart, standing at the doorway in a t-shirt and boxers with the Cold Gun in his hand.

“Hello, Barry.” Snart rolled his eyes and put the Cold Gun down on the coffee table as he moved to sit on the couch. “I’m all out of favors if you need one.”

“No.” Barry shook his head and closed the door behind himself. “I just- I wanted to talk, I guess.”

Len smirked with derision as he picked up his mug.

“Seriously.” Barry smiled, sitting on the couch. “How’s Central been?”

“There was another speedster running around.” Len said casually, but he was looking down instead of at Barry. “There was a metahuman causing earthquakes all over the city and this new _Flash_ was running around to stop him. He was less than impressive.”

Barry smiled at the way that Len’s upper lip curled in disdain at the mention of Jay running around as the Flash. “The meta or the Flash?”

“Both.” Len finally gave Barry an accusatory look.

“At least your heists went by uninterrupted.” Barry grinned. “I’m sure you took full advantage of my absence.”

Len sighed and leaned back, taking a quick sip of his drink. “Actually I did.”

“Great.” Barry continued to smile. He hadn’t been gone very long, but Cisco had checked up on the city as soon as they got back from Earth-2. He knew all about Mick setting a building on fire and Snart putting it out. 

“Where were you?” Len asked with a disinterested tone, as if only making small talk.

“Earth-2.” Barry laughed. “Guess who the mayor was.”

“Hmm.” Len smiled, considering. “I don’t think we know anyone who’s dirty enough to be a politician.”

Barry snorted, trying to contain his laughter.

Len’s smile faded. “No.”

“Yeah.” Barry laughed aloud, unable to resist.

“Looks like I’m a criminal on any Earth.” Len sighed, raising his eyebrows with an unsettled expression.

“No.” Barry shook his head fondly. “The city was doing really well thanks to Mayor Snart.”

Len hummed, watching Barry with a calculating gaze.

“I mean, Zoom was a major issue, but the economics and school systems seemed functional.” Barry coughed awkwardly. 

“I’m not him, Barry.” Len gave him a meaningful look.

“I know.” Barry nodded. “But, it’s like a mirror image, you know? Like Iris, or Joe…”

“Well that sounds interesting.” Len smirked. “What were they like?”

“Oh! Iris is the detective.” Barry laughed. “Joe was a lounge singer.”

“Was?” Len asked, obviously reading something in Barry’s face.

“Yeah.” Barry sighed quietly. “Caitlin- well, her villainous counterpart Killer Frost and Deathstorm killed him. It was all my fault. They were looking for me.”

Len just nodded. “Weird world.”

“That’s accurate actually.” Barry smiled.

“So… what about you?” Len asked, curious. “I’m guessing that you met yourself.”

“Oh, yeah.” Barry scoffed. “Total dork, but he- I?- was married to Iris. We worked together at CCPD since she’s a detective and he’s still a CSI. She actually- it was pretty funny looking back now, because she just pulled me aside and planted one on me. Then I got a lecture about not wearing my wedding ring.”

“People should know that you’re no longer on the market.” Len smirked. 

“She thought so too.” Barry grinned.

“So, in an alternate reality, Ms. West actually has good taste.” Len snickered. 

Barry raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“She has good taste.” Barry said defensively. “Eddie was a good man.”

“Pretty vanilla if you ask me.” Len shrugged. “But then again, so are you.”

“Hey!” Barry tried to be mad, but he couldn’t help but laugh at the comment. “I’m not that vanilla.”

Len just hummed and sipped his drink.

“I’ve done stuff.” Barry blushed, unsure of why he was even having this conversation with Captain Cold of all people.

“Have you?” Len asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Barry scoffed. “Some pretty… interesting stuff… in college.”

Len nodded.

“Handcuffs once.” Barry tried to hold back a wince at the memory, but Len’s knowing look told him that he hadn’t covered it up.

Len stayed quiet, watching Barry dig himself a hole.

“It- it didn’t- it wasn’t particularly pleasant.” Barry admitted.

“She probably didn’t know what she was doing.” Len nodded.

“It was a he, actually.” Barry’s cheeks were on fire, especially since Len’s eyebrows raised considerably more than usual.

Len finally cracked a smile. A genuine smile that made Barry feel weird inside.

“I don’t know why I told you that.” Barry said awkwardly.

“Everyone experiments in college.” Len shrugged. “I’ve never been, but I’ve been with people who were.”

“What?” Barry squeaked.

“College boys that want to experiment were the most convenient for someone like me.” Len explained. “They don’t want to tell anyone about the experience, especially if it was with someone like me, but they’re very willing to please.”

“Oh.” Barry nodded awkwardly.

“Nowadays, they’re too young.” Len shrugged. “I outgrew them and they’re a waste of time. People want more than a quick fuck in an alley with an old guy like me.”

“Sorry.” Barry said, unsure of what else to say.

Len chuckled. “What for, Barry? Aren’t I enough of a menace to society without perverting the minds and bodies of future architects and doctors?”

Barry cracked a smile. 

“Besides, I rarely have any interest in anyone under thirty anymore.” Len sighed, taking another drink from his mug.

“How old are you anyways?” Barry asked.

“Haven’t you read my file?” Len smirked. “I’m sure it’s in there somewhere.”

Barry shrugged. “We burned all of them, remember?”

Len just hummed again.

Barry let a silence settle in, but it wasn’t awkward, instead it was… companionable.

Len clicked on the television with his remote and started the episode of Stranger Things that they had left off on. Barry grinned and moved closer to Len to get a better view.

They made small talk about the show as it played, but Barry was happy to forget his troubles about Earth-2 and Zoom for the time that he was with Len.

After the first episode ended, Barry got curious.

“Why haven’t you moved yet?” Barry asked.

“I haven’t seen you in a while, so you haven’t told anyone about this place.” Len shrugged. “You were gone and there’s no reason to move if you’re in a different dimension.”

“So are you going to move anytime soon?” Barry asked, unsure of what answer he wanted.

“Hmm, I’m still deciding.” Len hummed. “I haven’t seen your detective girlfriend come by in a while, so there’s no immediate danger.”

“Oh.” Barry looked down. “She won’t be coming back. We broke up.”

“That’s too bad.” Len said, oddly sincere. “May I ask?”

“Yeah, no.” Barry shook his head. “She wanted to study to be a CSI and I couldn’t ask her to stay here in Central with me.”

“Sure you could, kid.” Len told him. 

“No.” Barry shook his head. “She wanted me to, but it’s her dream. I can’t hold her back like that.”

“She seemed to make you really happy.” Len sighed, looking down. “You’re allowed a selfish decision every now and then, Barry. You’ve done so much for this city, you’ve got to do something for yourself.”

Barry looked up, trying to catch Len’s eye, but Len carefully kept his gaze on his mug, only watching Barry through the corner of his eye.

“She found out I was the Flash.” Barry told him, unsure of why. “It would’ve been nice to see where things went with someone who actually knows that about me. I had a girlfriend before, Linda, and things were great and we’re still friends, but she didn’t find out about me being the flash until recently.”

“Too many people know your secret, kid.” Len smirked.

“Yeah.” Barry chuckled. “It wouldn’t have worked out even if I hadn’t dumped her for some crazy shot I thought I had with Iris. She was very… physical.”

Len raised an inquiring eyebrow.

“I get excited and vibrate.” Barry shrugged. “She would have found out about me being the Flash sooner if things continued.”

Len’s eyes were staring intently at Barry.

“Yeah.” Barry felt himself blush again.

“Is that how your detective girlfriend found out?” Len asked carefully.

“What? Oh, no.” Barry laughed awkwardly. “We never got that far. I wasn’t ready- well, I wanted to take things slow. I just wanted to get to know her.”

Len’s eyes darkened and he smirked.

“I know, it’s ridiculous.” Barry shook his head. “But, I have to be grateful for her. Even though nothing like that happened between us, I know that I can move on from Iris. I’ve been holding on to Iris for so long and then I saw this article from the future in which we’re supposed to be married but I know that I can be happy with someone else. Maybe even fall in love.”

Len’s eyes softened and he looked away. 

Barry realized that he had just revealed too much and cleared his throat.

“Article from the future?” Len asked.

Barry was relieved that Len was ready to change the subject.

“Oh, yeah.” Barry smiled. “Harrison Wells- Eobard Thawne, anyways- he had this AI that could tell the future or well, it was from the future so…”

“What kind of a name is Eobard?” Len asked, looking thoroughly confused.

Barry huffed out a laugh. “One from the future?”

Len shook his head with a sigh.

“What?” Barry asked, grinning at the expression.

“People from the future shouldn’t name their kids.” Len smiled, still shaking his head.

“Probably not.” Barry agreed. “But then, what would they call each other?”

“Just categorize them with numbers.” Len shrugged. “Anything’s better than Eobard.”

Barry couldn’t help laughing at how serious Len looked.

Len was smiling at him when Barry managed to compose himself.

“I wouldn’t want my kids to be numbered like inventory at a Walmart.” Barry grinned.

Len shrugged. “As long as you don’t name them anything ridiculous, I won’t start a petition.”

Barry laughed again.

“Something normal like Michael is fine.” Len smiled. 

“Is that what you’d name your kid?” Barry asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because that’s adorable.”

Len shook his head.

“You’d name your kid after your best friend.” Barry grinned. “He may be a pyro, but he’s your bestie.”

Len cracked a smile despite obviously trying not to.

“Well, I wouldn’t impose the name Leonard on anyone.” Len rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, I get it.” Barry nodded. “I’m not naming my kid Bartholomew.”

Len smiled again. 

Barry’s insides were feeling funnier by the second.

“You’ll probably end up naming your kid Joe.” Len shrugged. 

“My dad’s name is Henry.” Barry replied.

“You’re _father’s_ name is Henry.” Len told him seriously. “The man who raised you, you’re _dad_ , that’s Joe.”

Barry smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

“You turned out surprisingly okay for someone raised by a cop.” Len smiled again, but it was softer this time.

Barry found himself just watching Len for a few moments, really trying to look at him and memorize the lines of his face.

“Any updates on Zoom?” Len asked, changing the subject again after the silence had stretched.

“No, not really.” Barry shrugged. “We just closed the breaches so we shouldn’t have any more trouble with him… hopefully.”

“Good.” Len said, standing up. “He’s been distracting you too much. I’m bored of the game again and I need a challenge.”

Barry smiled. “I’m sorry I didn’t show up.”

“When?” Len asked, looking away.

“When you left that huge lightning bolt on that building?” Barry smiled. “I can’t believe that you let Mick set a fire to get my attention and then put it out with your Cold Gun.”

Len shrugged. “There was no point, no profit. Mick had already left and you weren’t coming.”

“Thanks.” Barry nodded.

“For what?” Len smirked. “If Mick doesn’t light something on fire every now and then, he gets antsy. I’m used to cleaning up his messes.”

Barry shrugged. “Still.”

“You’re not going to start about me being a hero again, are you?” Len rolled his eyes. “If you do, you’re going to have to leave.”

“Alright.” Barry conceded. “I’ll shut up.”

“If only.” Len smirked.

Barry laughed again and Len washed his mug.

They watched another episode of Stranger Things before Barry fell asleep.

~

Barry had been quiet for a few minutes now which was surprisingly rare, so Len turned to look at where Barry was sitting.

Barry had fallen asleep again, for the second time in the presence of his nemesis. Len shook his head but continued to watch his show.

After he had finished the episode, Len went to his room to sleep. It was already early in the morning, since Barry had come over late and they had stayed up talking for a few hours, but Len didn’t have anywhere to be. He was settling into his covers with the cold gun under his other pillow when he heard a loud gasp. 

He jumped out of bed and grabbed the cold gun before running to the living room.

Barry was sitting upright and there was sweat on his forehead.

Len put the cold gun down.

“Sorry.” Barry apologized, standing up. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Barry.” Len gave him a look. 

“I should go home, get ready for work.” Barry said, heading out the door. “I’ll see you around.”

Len sighed as Barry fumbled with the doorknob and raced out the door.

He was getting way too invested in that kid. Len shook his head and locked his door before heading back to bed.

When he woke up a few hours later, there were reports of the Flash going up against some kind of meta-shark-human. Len rubbed a hand over his face, resisting the urge to grab his cold gun and help the Flash.

Len stayed inside all day and grabbed the blueprints to his next target to plan the heist. Day turned to night and he was ready to add specifics before the finishing details.

He took a few breaks every now and then to keep his mind sharp, and it was almost 5 in the morning when he heard Barry coming home. He packed away the blueprints and plans before taking a quick shower and changing.

Len wondered if Barry would come over again, and his question was answered a few minutes later when Barry knocked on the door.

Len bit back a smile as he opened the door.

“This is getting weird.” Barry said awkwardly, his hair wet and looking fresh out from a shower.

“I see the giant shark that was chasing you hasn’t done any major damage.” Len said, opening the door.

“What? Oh, yeah.” Barry nodded. “King Shark has been dealt with.”

“Catch me up.” Len said, deciding that he had worked hard enough to earn breakfast.

Barry told him everything that happened while Len made breakfast for both of them. Barry was right about it being weird that they kept doing this, especially since Len hadn’t cooked anyone breakfast since Lisa was a kid. Yet, Len couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered while Barry recounted his night, sitting on a barstool near the countertop and stealing bits of chopped ham.

“Wally sounds like a piece of work.” Len said, frying some bacon.

“I’m sure that he’s a good guy, he just doesn’t like me.” Barry shrugged. “I mean, I get it. Joe and Iris… they’re trying but maybe too hard. They make me out to be some great hero but- I’m not perfect.”

“I wonder why they would try to make the Flash out to be a hero.” Len glared at Barry. “It’s not like he saves the city over and over again for nothing in return.”

“Len.” Barry sighed. “I’m the whole reason that these things happen. I’m the reason for Harrison Wells making the particle accelerator, and I caused the singularity that brought Zoom. I keep messing up.”

Len shook his head. “You’ve got too much guilt, you have to let it go. It’s actually pretty conceited of you to think that everything’s your fault. You may be faster than everyone else, everyone’s actions have repercussions. Not just yours.”

“I still have to go back to Earth-2.” Barry sighed. “I have to stop Zoom. I’m not going to leave an entire Earth at his mercy.”

“You’re being naïve, Barry.” Len told him. “This Earth’s problems aren’t your own, and another Earth’s problems aren’t anyone’s. Let it go.”

“I can’t!” Barry threw his arms up. “Jay’s dead, okay? Caitlin is in pain and that’s my fault. He never would have died if he hadn’t been helping me.”

“People die, Barry.” Len felt himself loosing composure. “You aren’t responsible for anyone’s death unless you personally murdered them. I would know.”

“No, you wouldn’t.” Barry shook his head. “It’s not that black and white.”

“If you were tried for Jay’s death, would you be found guilty?” Len asked. 

“Probably not, but-” Barry started.

“Let’s say that the jury had all of the evidence.” Len argued. “They knew everything that you do. Are you found guilty?”

“No.” Barry sighed.

“Then it shouldn’t be on your conscience.” Len said firmly. 

“It still is.” Barry said softly.

“That’s because you’re a slut for punishment.” Len smirked. “I know that it doesn’t matter what anyone says, you’re still going to fight Zoom, even though he broke your back and ran you around town the last time you tried.”

“It wasn’t the last time I tried.” Barry shrugged. “I tried on Earth-2, but that ended with Jay dead.”

“Barry.” Len glared at him. “He could have killed you.”

“I have to get faster.” Barry bit his lip.

Len followed the motion for a moment, but shook himself off.

“I can take him on, I just have to get faster.” Barry said.

“If you don’t beat him, then you’ll leave this Earth vulnerable to him too, you realize that.” Len replied. 

“Yeah, I do.” Barry nodded. “Which is why I have to beat him.”

Len shook his head and served the breakfast. “Eat up.”

“Thanks.” Barry smiled thankfully as he stared at the stack of ten pancakes on his plate.

“Hurry up, you’ll be late for work.” Len said, pointing at the clock on the microwave.

“Ahhh, crap.” Barry ate his breakfast in a hurry.

Len had gotten in a few bites when Barry finished and watched as Barry sped through washing his plate.

“Thanks again.” Barry said, placing his hand on Len’s. “Gotta run.”

Len stared at Barry’s hand on his but Barry didn’t seem to notice before he sped out of the apartment in a flash.

When the warmth from Barry’s hand on his faded, Len’s mind caught up. 

“Was that a pun?” Len asked, thoroughly amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the way their relationship is just slowly growing :') It's a slow-build but there's no torture. Geez. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you guys think of how the story's going so far. I love feed-back. Helps my writing, either by the encouragement or brainstorming where the story's going to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is a really short chapter but I'm gonna hopefully post another today. I'm trying to follow along the events of Season 2 but I'm not 100% sure that my facts are correct. Anyhow, ENJOY!

Barry felt invincible ever since he took his journey through the speed force. He felt like he could do anything. Be anyone. So when Zoom sent out his army of metahumans, Barry didn’t blink or think twice about going out to take them 100 at a time. 

His dad was back in town and Caitlin had been kidnapped by Zoom, but she had also returned. He knew that his friends and family were worried about him, but the universe was on their side. There wasn’t anything that he couldn’t do.

Cisco had tried talking to him, but there was a metahuman attack and Barry had to rush off. While the Mercury Labs building had collapsed, Barry was grateful for the opportunity to get away. He also found out that Dr. McGee knew his secret identity and they had to explain to her the situation with Harry from Earth-2 since she had a complicated relationship with Harrison Wells.

When Barry saw a lightning bolt on fire on the CCPD building, he thought fondly of Len, but he knew that it was Zoom, taunting him. He raced over despite everyone arguing against it. He knew that he could take down the metas, he was confident about it.

~

Len had had enough of the metahumans wreaking havoc on his city, so he called up Mick and Lisa.

They used their guns to go up against the metas from Earth-2, but Len wasn’t satisfied.

“Why are we helping the Flash?” Lisa asked, shooting her Gold Gun at someone behind Mick.

“Because Leonard has a crush on him.” Mick laughed, setting three metas on fire. 

“Aw, that’s adorable.” Lisa smiled, but her expression turned hard. “But not worth getting myself killed over.”

“We’re not helping the Flash.” Len growled, punching a meta in the face before freezing him. “There are a bunch of meta-freaks overrunning our city, _my_ city. I’m not okay with that.”

“Len might have a point.” Mick agreed. “They’re taking all the good stuff, but the city looks beautiful in flames!”

“Are you sure this isn’t about the metas harming _your_ Flash?” Lisa teased, stepping over a frozen meta. “You’re just a little too upset about this.”

Len sighed and rested the cold gun on his shoulder. 

“Zoom is planning on destroying this city. Metas are everywhere.” Len sneered. “While I would happily leave the Flash to clean up his mess, it’s getting on my nerves. They’re ruining the fun of the game. _This_ is how I even the scoreboard. Killing them.”

Len proved his point by shooting a meta coming toward Lisa, he froze the head off and Lisa crushed it with her foot with a smile.

“What’s the Flash going to do?” Len asked with a smirk. “I’m only trying to help.”

Lisa seemed satisfied and Mick was too distracted by the flames on the metahumans’ corpses.

Len did wonder how Barry was holding up, but then the metas around them started screaming and grabbing at their heads.

“Looks like the Flash is cleaning up his mess after all.” Lisa smiled, getting on her motorcycle. “We should get out of here.”

Mick didn’t listen, instead taking the opportunity to set the screaming metas on fire.

“Mick, that’s enough.” Len said, powering his cold gun and pointing it at him. “Let’s go.”

Mick growled a bit but he stopped. 

Lisa shook her head and drove off without them.

The metas had passed out and Len sighed. 

“You owe me a fire, Snart.” Mick said, getting into his car.

Len was about to reply when the Flash ran up to them.

“What the hell?” Barry looked around before turning to Len. “What did you do?”

Len shrugged. “I helped out a bit.”

“Snart, this isn’t-” Barry shook his head, his eyes wide in horror. “This isn’t right.”

“You’re welcome, _Flash_.” Len said, throwing a leg over his motorcycle. “Now they won’t hurt anyone. Maybe I have a bit of hero in me after all.”

Mick laughed at the comment and drove away.

Barry looked ready to chase after him, but seemed to change his mind when he turned to Snart.

“These deaths are on me, Barry.” Len told him seriously. “I killed them. Don’t take that credit away from me.”

Barry deflated. “You’re better than this.”

“No, Barry.” Len scoffed. “I’m not. I’m a criminal and a murderer. They attacked my city and I did what I had to. I live in the real world where everything is in shades of gray. I told you not to take on Zoom, but you had to endanger our world. Was there an alternative to killing the metas? Most likely. But I take the easy way out. Don’t blame yourself for this, okay? This was my choice.”

“Len… Snart.” Barry shook his head. “I can’t let you go.”

“You’ll have to.” Len shrugged, starting his engine. “There are hundreds of metas around the city, and you can’t waste any more time on me.”

Barry looked conflicted, and Len felt a glimmer of guilt, but he drove off without another word and Barry let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm not going to let this fanfic be sad. I can't let Lenny suffer. I love him too much. Oddly enough, he's the only character that I loved enough to not let suffer. So much love, honestly. I just want him to be happy and healthy and well fucked by Barry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post sooner, I'm sorry. I'll post another chapter right now, I just gotta edit a few things.

“This is what’s going to make you just. Like. Me.” Jay said before shoving a hand through Henry’s chest.

Barry couldn’t breathe, only vaguely hear himself screaming as he rushed forward to his father.

“Dad. Dad! Look at me. Don’t leave me.” Barry cried. “Not again. Not again. Dad! Come on, come on, come on. Hey, it’s alright. No… Dad.”

Barry couldn’t breathe, no matter how hard he tried.

“No, dad.” Barry cried.

“I told you family was a weakness.” Jay said, standing over them. “You feel the anger, don’t you, Flash?”

Yes. Barry did. He wanted to tear Zoom apart, limb from limb. He was filled with so much hate he could almost taste it.

“But now, the two of us are the same.” Jay finished.

“NO!” Barry screamed running at Zoom and throwing him against the wall. 

“There you go, Flash! Use your anger.” Jay taunted. “Just like I did.”

Barry felt the tears stinging his eyes, the sobs escaping past his lips as hey shuddered throughout his body. Zoom ran and Barry chased, catching up and throwing him around.

“I got you, Zolomon!” Barry growled, punching him. “I got you.”

“That’s right, Barry! Embrace your anger!” Jay yelled. “End me!”

Barry wanted to. His hand vibrating and ready to slice through his heart the same way that Jay had done to his father, but he hesitated. A hand did slice through though, and Jay screamed in pain, leaving Barry confused for the split second it took for Zoom to be revealed behind him.

“Let me do it for you.” Zoom growled before taking off his mask. “So close, Barry.”

“Another time remnant.” Barry said, realizing what Zoom had done.

“See, Barry, there could be two of you.” Jay replied. “You just have to be willing to kill yourself. Yeah, you’re almost ready.”

Barry looked around in anger and confusion before Zoom threw him and sped away. Barry realized that he was still sobbing and tried to pull himself together before running off to tell the rest of them.

Barry felt more than pain. He felt hatred in his heart, growing by the second and ready to explode at his father’s funeral.

Parents weren’t supposed to outlive their children. But Barry had been witness to both of his parent’s murders. Both at the hands of speedsters that hated him. Barry couldn’t focus on the guilt of that, or anything other than his own hate. He felt it consuming him, but he knew he had to fight it or Jay would win. Zoom would get what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have smut. Be warned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is some hard-core smut in here. You can skip the chapter after they start making out if you don't want to read it. As for those of you who enjoy smut, I hope I did good :) I'm not really super into writing smut and I was a little high when I wrote it so... yeh.

Ultimately, Barry won, creating a time remnant while he raced Zoom and saved the Multiverse. He still felt hollow. Joe was safe, but his dad was still dead and Harry had gone back to his own Earth with his daughter Jesse. And if he didn’t already feel like he had a knife in the gut, it was twisted painfully when he met the Flash from Earth-3. His father’s doppelganger. 

Everyone was happy that they had won. Wally, Iris, and Joe sat happily watching television at home and Caitlin and Cisco could be content knowing that the Earth was safe.

Caitlin would heal with time, despite everything that she had been through. She was stronger than she realized and he would always be there for her if she needed him. Cisco would probably miss Harry even if he wouldn’t admit to it. 

Barry had to escape for a bit, but if he left without saying anything, Joe would probably get pissed. Instead he stepped outside for a breath of fresh air.

Iris followed and sat with him.

“I can’t stop thinking about my dad’s doppelganger.” He told her, knowing what she would ask. “Seeing him, knowing that he’s out there- that should have made it easier. Doesn’t. Just made me miss him even more.”

“I can’t even image how hard that must’ve been.” Iris said.

“We just won.” Barry shook his head. “We just beat Zoom. Why does it feel like I just lost?”

“Because you’ve lost a lot in your life, Barry. More than most.” Iris replied. “But… Maybe you and me, seeing where this thing goes, maybe that can give you something for a change.”

Barry was slightly startled at her timing, but he smiled at her.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted to hear you say.” Barry admitted. Somehow, now, it didn’t really matter. He was getting what he had wanted for the past fifteen years, but he didn’t really want it now. “I wish that I was in a place where I could try that with you, but I feel so hollowed out inside right now. I feel more broken than I’ve ever felt in my entire life. If I’m ever going to be worth anything to you, I need to fix what’s wrong with me. I need to find some… some peace.”

Iris nodded in understanding, but there was no way that she possibly could. “Barry, listen to me: you waited for me for years. You let me get to a place where this was possible. So, I am telling you, I am going to do the same thing for you. Wherever you need to go, whatever you need to do, do it. And when you get back, I’ll be here.”

“Okay.” Barry nodded.

“I love you, Barry.” Iris said, and he could tell that she meant it. 

He didn’t feel as happy as he thought he would to hear her say that, but he loved her too. He moved forward slowly, giving her time to pull away but instead she leaned into him and they kissed. Something soft and delicate like a promise.

“I love you too.” Barry replied. “And I always will.”

She got up and walked back inside, closing the door behind her. 

Barry felt different now. He wanted to stay, chase the feelings that he had for Iris and be with her, but while he had enjoyed kissing her, his promise felt like a lie. 

Barry ran, unsure of himself. 

He was readying himself to jump back in time, save his mom and avoid all of this, but as he was running down the street, he passed by Len, riding his motorcycle. He circled back around and stopped next to him.

“What are you doing?” Barry asked, still simmering from his anger and disappointment from their last encounter.

“A hole opened up in the sky, Barry.” Snart glared at him. “That usually means you’re up to something. I’m guessing that you managed to stop Zoom?”

“Yeah.” Barry glared back, just as intensely. “Yeah, we did.”

“Are you okay?” Len asked, looking annoyed at himself for asking.

“No.” Barry replied honestly, still angry.

Len just looked him over. “At least he didn’t kill you.”

Barry scoffed. “Just my dad.”

Len’s eyes softened. 

“I can’t deal with you right now, Snart.” Barry said, crossing his arms. “What do you want?”

Len seemed confused by the question.

“Snart!” Barry yelled.

“I wanted to see if you were alive.” Snart replied, his tone masked with icy indifference. “Now that I see that you are, I’ll leave.”

“Are you going to the apartment?” Barry asked, his anger starting to fizzle.

“Maybe.” Len shrugged. “Are you?”

“Yeah.” Barry nodded.

“Need a lift?” Len asked, smirking.

Barry sighed, unable to help the smile on his face. “Sure.”

Len raised an eyebrow, but Barry just threw his leg over the motorcycle and wrapped his arms around him.

“Tell me if I go too fast.” Len said, and Barry could hear the smile in his voice.

“Just drive.” Barry replied, nudging his ribs.

Len did as he was told and Barry gripped onto him tightly.

It wasn’t the same as running, but it was still pleasant. The wind was still going through his hair but he had someone to hold onto. Someone to steady him as he watched the world blend together around him. Len smelled nice. Like peppermint and winter, but he was warm and firm. Barry leaned his head against Len’s neck and smiled. He always felt different with Len than he did with others. 

Len didn’t expect anything from him. While he acknowledge Barry as a hero, he also saw him as a human that made mistakes. He could call Barry out on his bullshit and challenge him without causing Barry any serious anxiety or bone-chilling terror. At first, Captain Cold had been a formidable foe, especially after abducting Caitlin and then Cisco. Over time, however, they had come to a kind of understanding. 

Even though Snart had regressed to his old ways when up against the metas, Barry could understand why. He was, after all, still just a human with good tech up against people with powers. Somehow, it had helped ease Barry’s guilt when Len took the responsibility of the lives he had taken. It had been easy to let him.

“We’re here.” Len said, turning off the engine.

Barry let go of him and got off of the motorcycle. He hadn’t even noticed.

Len followed suit and they made their way up the stairs together.

“Are you going to come over tonight?” Len asked, pulling his keys out of his jacket.

“Do you want me to?” Barry asked.

“You shouldn’t be alone.” Len shrugged. “You might be inclined to do something stupid that impacts my city in some major way.”

Barry smiled at the comment.

“The choice is yours.” Len said, walking to his door.

“I’ve gotta take a shower, but I’ll join you in a bit.” Barry replied.

“Or I could join you.” Len winked.

Barry huffed out a laugh. “Good one.”

Len shrugged before disappearing into his apartment.

~

For a speedster, Barry sure took his sweet time in the shower. Len almost went to check on him, but no, that wasn’t their dynamic. 

After a few minutes of waiting and setting up Netflix and ordering pizza, Barry knocked on the door.

“I may as well get you a key by now.” Len smirked as he opened the door.

“I can always phase through.” Barry shrugged, looking wrecked. 

He had cried in the shower.

“So, what are we doing?” Barry asked, plopping himself down on the couch comfortably.

“Well, you’ve been _running around_ for the past few weeks and we still haven’t finished Stranger Things.” Len said, tossing the remote. “We’re binging.”

Barry cracked a smile.

Len couldn’t understand how he could still smile so brightly when there were tears in his eyes.

“Sounds like a plan.” Barry replied.

Len could understand that Barry didn’t want to talk about what had happened, but he was curious, and Barry looked ready to explode.

“You know, I’ve seen the show already.” Barry smiled. “You didn’t have to wait for me.”

Len froze momentarily. He wasn’t sure what to reply to that without giving something away.

“I’m glad you did.” Barry finished. “It’s weird, but I like hanging out with you, just like this. Like we’re just two normal guys. I know that I can just be Barry without being the Flash, and it’s… it’s nice. So, thanks.”

Len shrugged, not feeling the need to say anything to that.

“So, did you want to finish the show tonight?” Barry asked, thankfully changing the subject.

“Well, I went ahead and ordered you five pizzas so that ought to get you through at least three episodes.” Len smirked. “I think we can finish it tonight.”

Barry smiled. “You bought me food.”

Len shrugged as he prepared himself something hot to drink.

“You know that once you feed me, I’ll never leave, right?” Barry joked.

“Who says I want you to?” Len asked, turning around to see Barry’s surprised expression and reveling in it.

Barry stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time before Len turned around to ignore him.

Len finished making his tea and sat down on the couch.

Barry’s eyes followed him.

“Did you want a blanket?” Len asked, setting his mug down. “Maybe a pillow.”

“Nah, thanks.” Barry cleared his throat. “I’ll be okay.”

Len sighed but started the episode. 

“Len.” Barry looked ready to say something, but he hesitated.

“If you fall asleep here, I’m not carrying you to bed.” Len said sharply, feeling uncomfortable. 

“Oh, I won’t.” Barry promised, but a blush crept up his neck and Len smirked. “Sorry, I didn’t- I shouldn’t have before.”

“I’m kidding.” Len rolled his eyes. “I’d carry you to bed any day.”

Len wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing.

Barry didn’t look so sure either as he stuttered to come up with a reply.

“If you fall asleep, my bed’s closer.” Len pushed. 

This was getting out of hand.

“We’re… friends.” Barry said awkwardly.

Len couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his mouth. 

“I mean- just that we- no, we’re totally friends, Len.” Barry was the one to laugh now. “We hang out and watch Netflix and eat pizza.”

“It’s called Netflix and _Chill_ , Barry.” Len winked. 

Barry’s entire face was a smile as he laughed at the pun. “I get it, because you’re Captain _Cold_.”

Len realized what a bizarre situation he was in. The Flash was in one of his safe-houses, hanging out with him, and Len hadn’t moved around like he usually would because of it.

Sure, he went back to his real apartment every now and then, especially when he thought Lisa would show up- and boy was this whole mess something he needed to keep away from her or he’d never hear the end of it- but most of the time, he slept at this dusty little safe-house. 

Flirting with Barry Allen in the intimacy of a small apartment and feeding him to keep him company because he was sad was completely different from just flirting with the Flash while he interrupted a heist.

Imagining Barry’s hand on his dick while jerking himself off in the shower was about as normal as he got, but missing Barry in the morning when he had made extra breakfast was weirder than he could handle.

Len wanted to kick Barry out.

He wanted to kiss his stupid smile off his gorgeous face.

Len wanted to protect Barry from all of the pain that he was feeling due to his experiences as the Flash.

Len hated the Flash now, not because of how he spoiled his heists, but because of the toll it took on Barry. _His_ Barry.

“Yo, Len.” Barry said, catching his attention. “You okay?”

Len leaned back to feign ease. “Peachy.”

Barry gave him a worried look.

Len focused on the television show playing, ignoring Barry’s gaze.

Barry left him alone until the pizza arrived and he sped to the door.

“Thank you!” Barry smiled, throwing a twenty at the delivery girl who was eyeing him appreciatively. 

“Oh, you paid online.” She smiled.

“Keep it.” Barry shrugged, taking the pizzas from her.

“Thanks.” She was grinning now and staring at him expectantly.

“Anything else?” Barry asked innocently.

Len growled in frustration and stood up, walking over to them.

“Oh, hi.” The girl greeted sheepishly.

“Do you need anything?” Len asked coldly.

She turned to Barry nervously. “Did you guys want cheese or peppers?”

“Yes”

“No.” 

“Umm, okay.” She said nervously, pulling out a handful of packets and leaving them on the top box. “Have a good night.”

She rushed off and Barry turned to him in disbelief.

“What is wrong with you?” Barry asked, scoffing as he moved to place the pizzas on the countertop.

Len shrugged, ashamed at himself for losing control.

“She was nice.” Barry pouted.

“Just go after her then.” Len shrugged. “She seemed interested.”

“She did?” Barry asked, turning to look at the now-closed door. “Oh.”

“What?” Len asked, seeing as Barry’s expression fell. “Most guys figure themselves lucky that a pretty girl checked them out, they don’t generally look like someone kicked their puppy.”

Actually, Barry looked more like the puppy that got kicked.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Barry shook his head.

It never was with this kid.

“I just-”

There it was.

“It’s Iris.” Barry sighed.

Len ignored the feeling of being punched in the gut.

“She’s finally ready to be with me.” Barry sighed.

He was gonna throw up.

“I just don’t know if I’m ready to be with her.” Barry added, loosening a tightness in Len’s chest. “I don’t feel it. I used to feel so light around her, you know?”

No. He didn’t.

“I still love her.” Barry rubbed a hand over his face.

Len crossed his arms to keep himself from punching it.

“I don’t think it’s the same anymore though.” Barry continued. “I mean, she’s my best friend… or she was? I don’t know. I’m just… confused. Lost, a little bit.”

“Maybe you should give it a shot.” Len shrugged.

What was he saying? He wasn’t selfless. He had to destroy the relationship while rocky even though he knew that he didn’t have a chance with Barry.

“What?” Barry seemed as confused as Len felt.

“Never mind.” Len sighed. 

“Sorry, I thought- uh- nothing.” Barry picked at the top of a box.

Len was going to hate himself even more than he already did, but he had to know.

“What changed?” He asked.

“Everything.” Barry let out a deep breath. “I mean, Zoom just killed my dad, Harry and Jesse went back to Earth-2, Wally knows I’m the Flash… Everyone’s different from who I thought they were. Even you.”

Barry finally looked at Len, and the intensity behind those beautiful green/hazel eyes… Len almost held his breath.

“Even me.” Barry sighed, breaking the contact. “Zoom… I- he filled me with so much hate, Len. I don’t recognize myself. I wanted to- I was going to kill him. I could have. Even though he got what he deserved, I still feel hollow, like this emptiness inside me is going to swallow me whole and spit me back out even more broken than I already feel. I journeyed through the speed force and it was… better than words could describe.”

Barry ran a hand through his hair. Len watched carefully.

“I came to terms with everything.” Barry admitted. “I witnessed my mother’s murder, earlier this year. That’s why Zoom came here. He didn’t know, but he wanted me to be like him- full of hate and anger and this overwhelming need to destroy. That’s why he killed my dad, right in front of me. He needed me to be angry and I am. I’m so angry.”

Tears spilled onto Barry’s cheeks and Len reached out. Barry threw himself into Len’s arms, clutching tightly.

“I hate him, Len.” Barry sobbed. “I hate him more than I hated Wells. I didn’t think it was possible, but here I am. Zoom was taken by the Time Wraiths and I know that he’s suffering, but it’s not enough. I don’t think anything will ever be enough.”

Len rubbed circles on Barry’s back as he led the way to the couch. Barry followed willingly, his face firmly placed in the crook of Len’s neck.

“I’m different.” Barry whispered. “I’m broken.”

“No, you’re not.” Len assured him. “And even if you are, it won’t last. You’ll build yourself back together again, with the help of your friends and family.”

Barry sobbed again and Len pulled him away gently to face him.

“This can either break you completely, or you can use it to get stronger.” Len told him seriously. “Learn from this, Barry. You’ll get better.”

“I haven’t even let my mom’s death go.” Barry whispered softly. “It doesn’t get better.”

“You’re right.” Len sighed. “It doesn’t. But you learn to live with it and it makes you who you are, and Barry, _that_ will make you better.”

“Who am I going to be?” Barry asked, as if Len had all of the answers.

It was ridiculous. There was no reason for Barry to be looking at Len like he was the only thing right in the world.

“Who am I now?” Barry asked, his eyes pleading for answers.

“You’re the same person you’ve always been, Barry.” Len told him sincerely. “You’re the Flash. You’re a hero. Heroes make sacrifices that hurt them, so that others don’t have to.”

Barry kissed Len at that. His lip trembling slightly and he tasted like tears. It was brief and gentle- testing the waters.

“Sorry.” Barry said, pulling away.

Len shut his eyes tightly. As much as he wanted to pull Barry back to him, it wasn’t right. Barry wasn’t thinking clearly.

“I didn’t even realize that I’ve been wanting to do that.” Barry sniffled.

Fuck it.

Len pulled Barry into him as Barry turned to stand up. Barry fell onto Len, but he caught his lips and kissed him roughly. Barry melted in his arms and his hands roamed over Len's chest until they reached his neck, thumbs tracing over the lines of his jaw. Len held onto Barry’s hips to keep them in place on the couch, but he loved the feeling of hard muscle and bone at his fingertips.

Barry nipped at Len’s lip, earning a gasp and Barry slipped his tongue in his mouth, tasting Len’s.

Barry tasted like electricity. It sent a thrill up Len’s spine and his yanked Barry closer. Barry moaned into his mouth, his pelvis rubbing against the couch between Len’s legs.

“What do you need?” Len asked, pulling away to breathe.

“You.” Barry panted. “Anything.”

Len hoisted him up, his arms holding Barry by his thighs as he stood up and carried him to the bedroom. He tossed Barry onto the bed and yanked his shirt off so that he could trail kisses down his chest.

Barry’s fingers went to Len’s hair, gripping for something to hold onto but the hair was too short. Len chuckled against his skin and bit down on Barry’s stomach.

“How do you want it?” Len asked, taking his own shirt off before unbuckling Barry’s pants.

“Rough.” Barry replied immediately, though his voice was raw. “I don’t want to feel anything but you.”

Len stopped for a moment to look at Barry.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Len asked, giving Barry an out.

Barry nodded furiously.

“Tell me to stop and we will.” Len told him seriously. 

Barry nodded, calmer now. 

“Okay.” Len sat back on his knees as he slowly pulled down Barry’s pants. “How much do you want to do tonight? How far do you want to go?”

“Just take me however you want me.” Barry panted, speeding out of his clothing and shoving Len onto the bed in a second. “Take control.”

Len smirked at that, pushing Barry down onto the mattress as he flipped them over. Barry’s pupils were blown wide and he reached up to kiss Len, but Len pushed him back down.

Barry pouted slightly, but Len started sucking on his neck and Barry let out a whine. Len didn’t hold back since he knew that Barry could take it. Barry was pure energy and raw power, all of that packed into such a thin frame. Len sucked and licked his way down Barry’s chest, taking his time to study all of the places that made Barry squirm. Barry’s sides were ticklish, so he rubbed them to get a few giggles bubbling out of Barry’s mouth. 

Len could drown in the sound.

He sucked on Barry’s lower lip hard before biting it and soothing it with his tongue. Barry panted and reached up for more when Len pulled away, and he couldn’t resist the sweet taste of Barry on his tongue. After a few more kisses, simply savoring the feeling of Barry’s tongue entwining with his own, Len made his way back down Barry’s chest until he reached his belly button. He placed wet kisses on Barry’s hip bones until he was only inches away from Barry’s fully hard erection.

He looked up at Barry to see him watching Len with hooded eyes. Len wrapped a hand around Barry’s dick, stroking lightly and watching as Barry threw his head back at the sensation. He waited for Barry to lean up on his elbows and catch his eye again before he licked up the shaft. The head was leaking and Barry groaned loudly. Len kissed the tip, sucking slightly to taste the pre-cum before he started sucking his way down, relishing in the sounds that Barry was making. Barry’s cock was long and thin like the rest of him, the tip a bit pinker than the rest of it.

Len moaned as he felt Barry’s dick hit the back of his throat. Barry tried to buck up, but Len’s hands were on his hips to keep him under control. Barry squirmed beneath him, moaning louder and louder.

“Len, stop.” Barry said, tugging Len’s chin up.

Len stopped immediately, pulling away.

“I haven’t had sex since I became a speedster, but if you don’t stop, I’m gonna finish embarrassingly fast.” Barry chuckled.

Len moved up to kiss the corner of Barry’s mouth. “Alright.”

“Do you have any lube?” Barry asked, a blush spreading throughout his whole face, down his neck to cover his chest.

Len grinned and took a bottle out from his drawer along with a box of condoms.

“Great.” Barry laughed. 

“Alright, get on your knees.” Len said, not wanting to waste any time.

Barry obliged and Len lied down. Barry took a moment to just stare at Len, looking him over appreciatively. He grinned as he leaned down to take Len in his mouth, sucking fervently. Len sifted his hands through Barry’s hair, controlling the pace but letting Barry adjust first. Eventually he sped up, thrusting up into his mouth and moaning loudly, reveling in the control. Just as he thought it couldn’t be any better, what with Barry looking absolutely filthy, head bobbing up and down on his cock, red lips tight around him, hair sticking up everywhere, and eyes that alternated between closing and looking up at him with an erotic amount of lust… Barry did _something_ and Len’s hand in Barry’s hair tightened.

Barry was vibrating his throat or something and fuck if it didn’t feel good.

Once he got close, he pushed Barry away and forced him on all fours. Barry arched his back and Len spread his cheeks open before shoving his face to lick Barry’s hole. Barry moaned delightfully loud and rocked back against Len. Len pulled back to slick his fingers with the lube and placed a hand on Barry’s back, feeling over the strong muscles and soothing the tension out before he stuck a finger into him.

Barry groaned, biting his lip and squirming. He looked gorgeous.

“Is that okay?” Len asked carefully. 

“It only hurts for a second.” Barry told him honestly. “I think it’s because I heal fast.”

Len smirked and shoved in another finger without warning. 

“More.” Barry pleaded.

“Slut for punishment.” Len chuckled, slapping Barry’s ass once.

“More!” Barry said louder, squirming backwards until Len’s fingers were knuckle-deep into him.

Len leaned forward and placed a kiss on Barry’s neck as he scissored his fingers in and out of him. Barry squirmed and pleaded, but Len was looking for something specific. Barry shoved his face into the mattress with a scream and Len knew that he had found it.

He sat back up and teased Barry with his cock, rubbing it around Barry’s ass without penetrating. Barry moaned and rocked against Len, so he rolled a condom on and slicked himself with lube before entering Barry as quickly as possible, forcing Barry to take him all at once.

“Fuck, yes.” Barry growled, his hands gripping the sheets into his fists. 

Len wasn’t much for dirty talk, mostly since he hadn’t had sex with anyone he actually cared about since he was a teenager, but that was nothing like this. This was… nothing he had ever experienced before. Eager partners had often said things in the heat of the moment or encouragements that only put Len off. He preferred to get off with skill instead of verbal stimuli. But Barry- good, innocent Barry- swearing and begging for more, writhing in pleasure beneath him, it was too good. Barry felt too good.

“You like that?” Len asked, laughing at himself.

“Oh, Len.” Barry panted. “You feel so good.”

“Ah, fuck.” Len replied, groaning as he gripped Barry’s hair, forcing him to arch fully as he fucked into him.

Barry made delicious sounds beneath him. Real, honest, earnest sounds of pleasure. Len paused for a moment, but Barry continued to rock his hips back, taking all that he wanted.

“Let me look at you.” Len whispered, sounding wrecked even to his own ears.

Len slid out of Barry so that he could roll onto his back, hitching his legs up into the air. Len couldn’t help the urge to kiss Barry, not even worrying about skill as all he wanted was to taste and touch Barry. He angled his hips so that their cocks rubbed against each other for friction. Barry’s moans in his mouth tasted like sin.

He sat back up and held Barry’s legs over his head, entering Barry relentlessly fast and massaging his inner thighs for even more stimulation. 

“Fuck, Len.” Barry panted. “You have no idea.”

Len smirked, pulling all the way out before pushing all the way in again and quickening his pace.

“You’re so-” Barry cut himself off with a moan and started vibrating as he came untouched.

“Holy- oh, fuck!” Len screamed, unable to stop himself as he fell forward onto Barry, just barely stopping himself from coming as Barry clenched around him.

“Sorry.” Barry apologized, blushing again.

“No, what the fuck?” Len ran his hand over his hair. “Warn a guy next time, I’m not done with you yet.”

“That bad?” Barry asked, sitting up.

“Bad?” Len laughed and kissed Barry harshly, biting his lip hard. “Barry, that was the single most amazing experience I’ve ever had.”

And it had been. Barry looked so pretty, blissed out beneath him, unable to contain himself, and then he had to _vibrate_ while Len was still inside of him. Barry’s whole body had tensed with the orgasm and Len had to use all of the restraint he had to hold on for the glorious seconds that it lasted.

Barry laughed against Len’s lips and kissed him softly.

“Alright, I’m not done yet.” Len said, man-handling Barry into a position that left him open on the edge of the bed as Len stood up. 

“Fuck me.” Barry laughed.

“Keep talking like that.” Len shook his head. “I’m not gonna last much longer.”

Len angled them perfectly for the best angle with deep penetration. 

“Come on.” Barry whined.

“Are you already getting hard again?” Len asked, genuinely surprised.

“Upsides to being a speedster.” Barry grinned. “I don’t last at all but I can last all night.”

Len hit him with a pillow.

Barry laughed again.

“Alright then, let’s make you come again.” Len smirked. 

Barry wiggled his butt and Len held his hips in place as he entered him again.

“So good.” Barry moaned.

Len kept his grip on Barry’s hips as he thrust into him, watching in fascination as Barry got hard beneath him again. Once he felt himself close again, he pulled out of Barry.

“Do it.” Barry nodded. “Cum on me.”

“Well, I was wrong about you being vanilla.” Len smirked as he took the condom off and threw it in to the waste basket.

He gently maneuvered Barry back onto the bed and straddled him, taking both of their erections into his hand and jerking them together, kissing Barry lazily as he stroked them.

Eventually, their breaths grew ragged and the kisses got harsher, biting and pulling. Barry came with a shout that Len swallowed and forced Barry’s head back by the hair to bite _hard_ into the skin of his neck. 

“Fuck, Barry.” Len groaned, stroking them through their orgasms even as Barry vibrated beneath him. “I think you’ve ruined me.”

Barry shook his head with a fond smile and kissed Len again, softer this time. 

Len pulled back once his tiredness hit him and he landed with a thump on the other side of the bed.

“I’ll clean up in a minute.” Barry panted, staring down at his chest covered in cum.

Len turned to look at him and smiled. He sat up and started licking the cum off of Barry’s chest, reveling in the wide-eyed attention that Barry was giving him. It wasn’t the best flavor, but the look on Barry’s face was too good. Once he had licked up most of it, he kissed Barry vindictively and sat up. 

“Guess we should shower then.” Len smirked.

“Are you good for another round?” Barry asked, genuinely curious.

“Give me like ten minutes.” Len chuckled, lying back down. “I don’t have your refractory period.”

Barry laughed at that and ran out to get towels to clean them up with. After they had been wiped down, he laid back and wrapped an arm around Len’s middle.

“I’m actually super impressed that you didn’t cum the first time I vibrated.” Barry giggled into Len’s neck.

“I might’ve if I hadn’t been so surprised by it.” Len admitted. “It’s a good trick.”

Barry smiled, scooting closer.

“You okay?” Len asked, because he had to.

“Better than.” Barry beamed at him. “Thanks.”

“Any time.” Len smirked.

Barry was quiet for a few moments and Len knew that he was thinking again.

“What is it?” Len asked, knowing that it couldn’t be good.

“What are we now?” Barry asked. 

Len sighed. 

“I mean, what do I tell everyone?” Barry asked.

“Who needs to know?” Len asked back.

“I just- I don’t want you to be my dirty little secret if this continues.” Barry said, tracing the scar on Len’s chest.

“It’s no one’s business.” Len shook his head. “I haven’t told Mick or Lisa about our little hangouts.”

“Hanging out and sleeping together… it’s different.” Barry shrugged.

“I won’t feel offended if you don’t want to tell anyone, Barry.” Len told him firmly. “Just like you shouldn’t feel offended if I don’t tell anyone either. It’s not that I’m ashamed of you- because I’m not. Get that through your head. _No one will understand._ I’d rather keep it a secret than have to deal with your friends constantly reminding you of everything I’ve done as if you don’t know. Or Mick and Lisa talking shit about you and me, saying that I’ve grown soft. Out on the streets, we’re on separate teams. That isn’t going to change just because we’ve slept together.”

“Have you grown soft?” Barry asked quietly.

Len sighed in resignation. “I wish I could say that I haven’t, but… only for you, kid.”

That seemed to satisfy Barry as he placed a quick kiss on Len’s shoulder.

Len let the silence settle in, thankful that he didn’t feel the need to fill it, but Barry did after a while.

“We never got to the pizza.” Barry frowned.

Len shook his head at the way Barry’s stomach growled. “Let’s get you fed.”

“Should I put my clothes back on?” Barry asked.

“What for?” Len smirked. “If you spill anything, I’ll just lick it off for you.”

Barry shook his head with a laugh and sped out to reach the kitchen faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda unsure of where this fic is going so I'll probably end it soon. Lemme know what you guys thought of the chapter please :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... enjoy. I'm very sick so idk how this chapter came out. I'm sorry.

After breakfast, Barry suggested they lie in bed for a while. 

“Whatever you want, kid.” Len replied softly, crawling under the covers.

Barry held onto him for dear life as the pain of losing his father overtook him again. Len held him through his sobs.

“I’m sorry- I don’t mean to… cry.” Barry sniffled. “You’ve been really great.”

“You just lost your dad.” Len sighed, holding Barry close. “You shouldn’t be alone.”

“Everyone… Joe and Iris and all of them, they’re happy.” Barry cleared his throat before it could crack. “I mean, I should be too because we just defeated Zoom, but I- I can’t help this weight in my chest. I can’t pretend that he didn’t take anything from me.”

“I know.” Len replied, rubbing Barry’s back.

“Iris…” Barry paused, unsure of how Len would react but he didn’t want to keep anything from him. “Iris told me she loves me.”

Len’s hands froze momentarily, but he continued to rub Barry’s back supportively.

“I’ve been in love with her my whole life.” Barry sighed. “I can’t- I don’t feel that way anymore.”

Len stopped.

“It’s not because of us or this… at least not just because of this.” Barry said, pulling away to face him. “I moved on, you know? Patty helped me a lot with that. After everything with Zoom, she’s not the most important thing. I love her, still, but it’s different. I don’t- I just don’t know if I should even try. Supposedly… everything points to us being together, like we were in the future or on Earth-2, but- something’s different.”

Len wasn’t saying anything and Barry was having a difficult time reading his expression. It left him feeling… cold.

“I can fix everything.” Barry said, remembering what he had been about to do before running into Len. “I can go back in time and save my mom. None of this would happen and my dad might even be alive.”

“You shouldn’t.” Len finally caved. “Messing with time is what brought Zoom, Barry. Who knows what else could happen if you try to save your mom again.”

“She’s my mom, Len.” Barry sighed. “I mean, I can’t- I haven’t been able to move on, get over her death, _anything_ since it happened.”

“I understand, Barry.” Len told him firmly. “But you can’t hate the past. It makes you who you are.”

“What if I hate who I am?” Barry asked, curling in on himself.

“Then you’re an idiot.” Len looked up, annoyed. “Even you’re worst enemies can’t hate you. Not Reverse-Flash or Zoom. Your speed? Yeah, they envied you. But no one can hate you.”

“I mess everything up.” Barry sobbed, hooking his arms over his knees. “My parents are both dead because of me. Joe on Earth-2 is dead because of me. How many others? I’m constantly putting people in danger- the people that I care about the most- because I want to go out and play hero. I’m only kidding myself. I’m not saving anyone.”

“Look at me, kid.” Len said, forcing Barry to face him. “I’m not good at this stuff. I can’t tell you that you haven’t messed up, because everyone does. Everyone makes mistakes, but at least you own up to them. You can’t just travel back in time because you messed up, it’s not that easy and every time, something worse happens. The only way you can move forward is to learn from your mistakes. What did you do wrong with Zoom? What brought him?”

“A- a singularity.” Barry stuttered, startled at the icy look in Len’s eyes. “I caused a singularity that caused Earths 1 and 2 to cross.”

“How?” Len asked, his green-blue eyes staring intently into Barry’s.

“Wells- Eobard needed to create a wormhole to get back to his century.” Barry explained. “I traveled back in time and was going to save my mom while he left.”

“Did he go through the wormhole? Did you save your mother?” Len asked.

“No.” Barry shook his head, his heart beating faster at Len’s grip on his arms. “When I went back, a version of me from the future told me not to save her and so I came back here to stop Thawne from leaving.”

“So you stopped yourself from saving her.” Len said, easing his grip. “An older you, one that’s had more experience with time-travel, told you not to save her.”

“Yeah.” Barry nodded, noticing that he was breathing shakily. 

“Then you know that the right thing would be to leave it alone.” Len relented, letting Barry go.

“But if I can save both her and my dad-” Barry started.

“You can’t play God.” Len interrupted him. “I know you want to save them. I know you wish nothing bad ever happened, but _bad things happen_.”

“What if you could save Lisa from your dad?” Barry asked. “What if he never laid a hand on her?”

Len’s expression shut down.

“I can go back and make sure that never happens!” Barry told him, now he had his arms on Len. “Don’t you want that?”

“Of course I want that!” Len yelled, shoving Barry off of him. “If I could go back- but that’s not in the cards for me. I have to make do with the life I live now instead of chasing after a “what if”, a fairytale. You might be able to run fast, but you can’t outrun the evil in this world. The world owes you big time for everything that you’ve sacrificed, but that’s why you have Iris. Iris is your thank you and it’s nobody’s fault that you don’t want her anymore.”

“Len.” Barry shook his head. “I just want my parents back.”

“You can’t have them.” Len replied softly. “They’re gone, Barry. You have a life, and a good one, without them. You still have the Wests and Star Labs. If you do go back to save them, you’ll lose all of them, and you might even ruin their lives. Have you considered how going back will impact them? Even if they’re okay with you going back right now, do you think they’ll still be okay with it if they can’t remember telling you to go for it? You’ll lose all of them.”

“But I’ll have my parents.” Barry said, tears filling his eyes again.

“Do you know that for certain?” Len asked. “What if your mom develops a disease that you couldn’t see coming? Parents aren’t supposed to last as long as their kids. You have to find a way to move on.”

“I know you’re right but I can’t- I can’t let her go.” Barry sniffled. “She wasn’t supposed to die like that. And my dad? I just got him back.”

“I don’t know what else to tell you.” Len sighed, leaning back against the headboard. “I can’t stop you. If you do decide to change everything, I won’t remember.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Barry asked, sitting up.

Len pulled Barry close to him, holding him tightly. “That’s just fucking ridiculous, of course not. You might go ahead and do something stupid like fuck the timeline when you could stay and fuck me instead.”

Barry felt laughter bubble up inside of him and he turned to face Len. Len was gorgeous. He had the most amazing eyes that watched him with incredible tenderness. When it was just the two of them, he was easy to read. His lips were soft, even when they were slightly chapped, and every scar on his chest told a different story. Some were more sensitive than others, but Barry loved tracing them with his tongue. 

He couldn’t quite bring himself to admit more yet, but he did adore the amazing, strong, and beautiful man in front of him. He was too smart for his own good. And too good to be someone that Barry actually felt afraid of.

“We just finished breakfast.” Barry mumbled, placing a kiss on Len’s neck.

Len hummed. “Didn’t sleep last night either.” 

“I’m not tired.” Barry smirked. “You?”

“No, but you could try to wear me out.” Len challenged.

“Oh, I’ll wear you out.” Barry giggled, pushing Len on his back and straddling his hips. 

Len just smiled up at Barry and Barry couldn’t help kissing him.

“Thanks for putting up with me.” Barry sighed against his lips.

“Thanks for putting out for me.” Len laughed, flipping them over. 

“You fed me.” Barry shrugged, feeling oddly light.

“Trust me, my wallet knows.” Len replied placing kisses down Barry’s chest, swirling his tongue over a nipple.

Barry couldn’t think of anything better to take his mind off of things, and he sensed that Len knew that this was exactly what he needed. Len could read him surprisingly well, and Barry couldn’t help feeling ecstatic about it.

~

“So, nothing?” Joe asked, looking over case files at the station. “No metas from Earth-2?”

Barry took a deep breath. “Nope, nothing. I guess the Flash freaked all of our metas out when he took out a hundred at a time.”

“So what do you do in your free time now?” Joe asked. “You haven’t been coming over as much as you used to, and Iris told me about talking to you on the porch.”

Barry had, in fact, been bothering Len in his free time. Of course, he couldn’t tell Joe that.

“I just- you know, I need some time.” Barry shrugged. 

“Yeah, but you really shouldn’t be alone, Barr.” Joe told him. “My door’s always open, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Barry nodded. “Thanks, Joe.”

“Alright, well, we still got everyday crime to deal with.” Joe sighed. “There was a robbery last night at a museum down town. I’m surprised you didn’t hear about it.”

“Oh, I was- uh… I was busy… last night.” Barry replied, awkwardly.

Barry had borrowed some meta-cuffs from Star Labs and Len had showed him just how good handcuffs could feel during sex. It had been… educational… for both of them.

“Alright…” Joe said suspiciously. “But if you’ve got a girlfriend, maybe you should tell Iris, and if it is Iris, then you should tell me.”

“No.” Barry shook his head. “I don’t… I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Mmhmm.” Joe shook his head before walking away.

Barry followed him in shame.

~

“Hello, _Flash_.” Len drawled, dressed in his parka and pointing his Cold Gun at Barry. “I almost thought you wouldn’t show.”

“Come on, Lenny.” Lisa rolled her eyes. “Just shoot him so we can go.”

“Stop flirting with him, Snart.” Mick growled, setting a building on fire.

Barry raced to put it out. 

“The least you can do is ask him out on a proper date.” Lisa giggled. “I’m pretty sure we’re all getting tired of this game. It’s not like you can’t afford a fancy restaurant and you already know who he is.”

“What makes you so sure that I’d say yes?” Barry asked, smiling as he showed them that he already had the stolen painting in his hands. 

Len turned to glare at Mick who was staring at his empty hands.

“I’ll see you guys around.” Barry laughed before running back to Star Labs.

“Mick, you were supposed to keep a close eye on the painting.” Len said, starting up his motorcycle.

“I wouldn’t have had to if you’d just shot him and bought us the time we needed to get out of there.” Mick growled, revving his engine and driving away.

Len and Lisa drove to his apartment.

“So, are you going to ask him out?” Lisa asked as soon as they walked through the door. “He seems your type.”

“No, Lis.” Len shook his head.

“Is this because of that cutie that you’ve been hiding from me and Mick?” Lisa grinned. “Because I’d like to meet him, at least to give him the heads up that you’re totally into the Flash.”

“What are you talking about?” Len asked, throwing his helmet on the couch along with his parka and the cold gun.

“Well, someone’s been visiting your safe-house more often than not.” Lisa chuckled. “I went to visit you last week and I just barely caught him leaving. Didn’t get a good look at his face though.”

Len froze. 

“Unless you want to tell me that a neighbor came by to borrow a cup of sugar and didn’t recognize you.” Lisa let herself drop on the couch with a satisfied smirk.

“So, I have a thing with one of my neighbors.” Len shrugged. “Why are you so curious?”

“You haven’t had a “thing” with anyone in _years_ , Lenny.” Lisa pressed. “What’s he like?”

“He’s a good kisser.” Len shrugged. “Really good at sucking-”

“Stop.” Lisa said firmly, standing up to face him. “What’s he like, Len?”

“He’s a good kid.” Len told her honestly. 

“Kid?” Lisa laughed. “He’s a kid? But you don’t go for anyone younger than like thirty-five anymore. What’s special about him?”

“He’s got baggage.” Len replied. “Older than most people are at his age.”

“You like him.” Lisa smiled, surprised. “You actually like him, don’t you?”

Len shrugged.

“Lenny, I have to meet him.” Lisa giggled.

“No.” Len said firmly. “He might be okay with me, but I don’t know how he would feel about you. It’s like flaunting my criminal background in his face.”

“Oh, man.” Lisa gave him a concerned look. “You’re smitten. That’s the only reason why you would care what he thinks, Lenny, so don’t try to lie to me. You don’t care about anyone’s opinion of you, which is why you’re so great at what we do! But you actually care what he thinks of you.”

“Just drop it, Lisa.” Len said, shaking his head. “He doesn’t need to suffer through meeting my family when he isn’t even considering introducing me to his.”

“Do you want to meet his?” Lisa asked, crossing her arms.

“No.” Len glared at her. “The best part of our relationship is that we don’t _do_ family.”

“Aww, you called it a relationship.” Lisa purred. “You haven’t been in a relationship since… well, ever, really. That’s adorable!”

“Lisa, stop.” Len sighed. 

“Are you mutually exclusive?” Lisa asked.

Len shrugged. He honestly didn’t know.

“Maybe you should ask him.” Lisa suggested. “And I definitely need to meet him when you both agree to be.”

“What makes you so sure that he would agree?” Len asked, wishing that she had gone to her own apartment instead.

“Because I saw the way he yanked you into a big kiss before he went back to his apartment, Len.” Lisa smiled. “He’s definitely into you.”

Len rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on.

“Don’t be afraid to put yourself out there.” Lisa told him. “There’s more to life than just Captain Cold verses the Flash. You can be happy.”

The thing was, that he actually was happy. He didn’t have to be Captain Cold with Barry when he was out of the suit, and nowadays, more often than not, he felt more like Len and Barry even while in their get-ups.

“I’ll talk to him.” Len promised. “I’ll let you know if he wants to meet you.”

“Yay!” Lisa cheered, placing a kiss on Len’s cheek before grabbing the remote and making herself at home.

~

“Lisa wants to meet you.” Len said, out of the blue one night while they were watching television.

“What?” Barry asked, scrambling to get the remote and press pause.

“Lisa saw you leaving one time and now she wants to meet you.” Len said, shifting his position to face Barry now that he wasn’t on his lap.

“What’d you say?” Barry asked, wondering if this was a new shift in their… whatever this was.

“I told her I’d ask you.” Len shrugged. He was being defensive, but pretending to be nonchalant.

“Do you want me to meet her?” Barry asked carefully.

“She’s a smart girl.” Len rolled his eyes. “She might find out that you’re the Flash, so really, it’s your decision.”

“That wasn’t what I asked.” Barry gave him a stern look.

“It might get her off my back.” Len shook his head. “But so would you not coming over again. If we just stopped… whatever we’re doing here.”

“What do you wanna do, Len?” Barry asked, worried about what the answer might be.

“I don’t know.” Len sighed. “It’s up to you.”

“I’ll meet her.” Barry smiled, reaching out to hold Len’s hand. “And don’t worry, this doesn’t mean that you have to meet Joe or Iris or anything. I like… us. And if Lisa figures out that I’m the Flash then it’s just one more person that knows.”

Len chuckled and shook his head. “You’re terrible at keeping secrets.”

“Shut up.” Barry laughed, kissing Len’s smirk off his face. “It’s not like everyone knows that I’m the Flash.”

“Name one person that you’ve met that doesn’t know.” Len challenged.

Barry paused to think. “Captain Singh and the rest of the CCPD. Hah!”

“I said one.” Len rolled his eyes.

“Fuck off.” Barry shoved Len playfully.

Len shook his head again and pressed play to their movie.

~

“So, where are we?” Barry asked, opening the car door and stepping out.

“If you’re meeting Lisa, then you might as well see where I actually live.” Len replied, hooking his arm with Barry’s. 

“Are you going to introduce me to your doorman?” Barry teased.

“Why not?” Len smirked. “Ed, this is Barry. He’s allowed to come visit me any time.”

“Hello, Barry.” Ed smiled courteously.

“Hey, Ed.” Barry smiled back, unable to contain how happy he felt that Len was trusting him.

“Alright, come on.” Len said, leading the way up the staircase.

“What about the elevator?” Barry asked.

“There’s a camera in there, Barry.” Len rolled his eyes. “And everyone takes the elevator. The stairs is better.”

“If you say so.” Barry smiled.

Once they reached the apartment, Len started to feel nervous. 

“I think this is the part where you open the door.” Barry whispered in Len’s ear.

Len nodded and took out his key, unlocking the door and letting Barry in.

He started to feel like the apartment was too big. Especially for one person. He had never needed to really impress Barry with things and they were used to the intimacy of a small apartment, so the uncertainty of how Barry would react to such a large space was unsettling.

Barry’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He started to laugh as he looked around. 

Len closed the door behind him for a moment to focus.

“Maybe I should stop interrupting your heists.” Barry laughed. “Looks like this place costs a lot.”

“It’s all paid for.” Len smiled, glad that Barry wasn’t upset.

“You know, there are so many new places to have sex, I’m not sure where to start.” Barry smirked, pulling Len into a heated kiss.

Barry’s lips on his was familiar, but Len could never get used to the way that Barry tasted. It was always so amazing and full of energy, the power of speed and electricity running through both of them when they touched like this.

“Are you really gonna stop showing up when I’m on the job?” Len asked. “Because I love the way your ass looks in that suit, I’d miss it.”

“Mm.” Barry sucked on Len’s lower lip. “Of course not. It’s the best fucking foreplay.”

Len couldn’t help a possessive growl as he shoved Barry down on the couch, enjoying the moans coming from Barry’s mouth as Len sucked marks onto his skin.

“This is good too.” Barry laughed, pulling Len to face him before kissing him again.

“Clothes. Off.” Len said, not wanting to waste time.

Barry had them both naked in a second. Len loved the feeling of being with Barry in the speed force, even if for only a second. Somehow the seconds felt longer if Len concentrated, and it was just him and Barry in that world for those moments.

Barry pounced on Len, already trailing his hands over Len’s chest, his hands moving to soothe over scars as he nibbled and sucked on one of Len’s nipples. Len relaxed under Barry’s touch, now comfortable with the way that Barry seemed to adore every inch of him.

Len remembered the night that Barry spent kissing and soothing all of Len’s scars. Len told him the story behind all of them and Barry hadn’t commented, instead showing his devotion with sweet kisses and tender touches.

Len made love to Barry that night, slowly rocking into him and stretching out every moment, careful not to hurt him. Barry had lost complete control and vibrated almost throughout the whole thing, but Len had held him close and whispered gentle adorations into Barry’s ear until he calmed down- slowed down enough to enjoy the rest of the night at the same speed as Len.

“You’re thinking.” Barry muttered, moving his hands down Len’s legs.

“Only about you.” Len smirked, running a hand through Barry’s soft hair.

Barry smiled and kissed the inside of Len’s thigh as he brought the leg up to rest on his shoulder.

“What’re you doing?” Len asked lazily.

“Pulling you out of your head.” Barry grinned as he pulled Len’s other leg onto his other shoulder.

“This is new.” Len hummed.

“Don’t act like you aren’t curious.” Barry cocked his head and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Oh, trust me, I have been.” Len smirked. “I just didn’t know we were on the same page.”

Barry just laughed as he circled Len’s entrance.

Len relaxed and Barry slowly worked in a finger, moving in and out with a careful rhythm.

“Doing okay?” Barry asked.

Len let out a shaky breath and nodded, trying to relax through the sharp pain even as it started to ease.

“Want another?” Barry asked carefully, even as his voice sounded huskier.

Len swallowed hard but nodded again, closing his eyes tightly when the pressure became too much.

“Fuck.” Barry cursed.

Len felt Barry shudder and then vibrate for a moment before composing himself. He could only imagine what he looked like.

“You look-” Barry was smiling. “Gorgeous, Len.”

“Shut up and keep going.” Len bit out, but Barry just laughed again.

Barry moved his fingers in and out for a few moments until he hit that special spot and Len had to bite down on his lip to keep from shouting. Instead, he let out a strangled groan and he tasted blood.

Barry worked Len slowly and it was incredibly different to how Len had remembered it being. No one had ever just taken their time to ready Len, but it was expected. Before Barry, everyone had just been a quick fuck here and there. Barry was something else. This was their first time doing this together and Barry was putting everything that Len had taught him into practice to make this good for Len.

“Alright, are you ready or do you want some more prep?” Barry asked, his voice just barely above a whisper.

“Fuck me, Barry.” Len cursed, tortured by how marveled Barry sounded. “Just fuck me.”

Barry angled himself, teasing Len slightly, before he entered him painstakingly slow.

Len wasn’t sure which one of them was groaning, or if maybe they both were, but he shivered beneath him.

Barry adjusted their position slightly, so that he could hit Len’s prostate with every thrust, and slowly moved in and out before quickening his pace. Len started to squirm, needing more friction on his own cock, but Barry wouldn’t let him touch himself, instead pinning his arms above his head on the couch.

“Ready?” Barry asked, a smirk in his voice.

Len nodded, unsure of the question, but then Barry vibrated and Len’s back arched in response.

Barry let go of Len’s hands and they gripped Barry’s waist until he stopped vibrating.

“Sorry, was that… was that too weird?” Barry asked, uncertain.

Len yanked Barry down by the neck, kissing him harshly and pulling him closer until they were flush against each other.

“Do it again.” Len growled, biting into Barry’s shoulder.

Barry sped up his pace and vibrated again, now with the both of them vibrating together. It was like being in the speed force with Barry only the seconds stretched out while Barry pumped in and out of him instead of running.

They were both panting and Len could almost admit to whimpering against Barry’s skin, but Barry sounded so wrecked, like he had completely let go as he moved inside of Len, one arm practically carrying Len so that they were together and another arm holding himself up. Barry pulled out and let Len go, leaving Len somewhat confused to be back at a normal speed. 

“Sorry, I can’t-” Barry moaned and fell on Len’s chest.

“Go ahead, it’s okay.” Len panted, realizing that he had already come.

Barry came with a shout, leaving a sticky mess on Len’s chest and breathlessly chuckling as he rewarded him with another kiss.

“That was- you’re…” Len laughed at himself. “I’m almost upset that we didn’t try that sooner.”

“Well, we’re definitely doing it again.” Barry promised, speedily cleaning them both up in half a second.

“Agreed.” Len grinned, letting his head fall back. “The whole thing felt like the longest orgasm of my life.”

Barry laughed and kissed him again. “I think that’s a good thing?”

Len couldn’t help but laugh, feeling giddy with afterglow. 

“What?” Barry asked, watching Len with a huge smile on his face.

“Have you ever had an orgasm?” Len laughed, shaking his head. “It’s a good thing, Barry. A _very_ good thing. Almost a biological phenomenon.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Barry smiled, cuddling under Len’s arm.

“You’re impossible.” Len countered.

“I’m hard again.” Barry smirked.

Len sighed and looked down at where Barry was indeed hard again. “Alright.”

“Alright, what?” Barry asked. “You aren’t ready for another round yet.”

“Get on your back.” Len pushed, already crawling his way down to Barry’s dick. “I’m not too tired to give you a blowjob.”

“Lucky me.” Barry grinned.

“Oh, you’re very lucky.” Len smirked, already wrapping a hand around Barry’s cock.

“Have I ever told you that you give amazing handjobs?” Barry asked.

“Yes, now shut up.” Len shook his head. “I’m trying to give head.”

“I like talking to you.” Barry pouted.

“You also like orgasms, so quiet.” Len said, licking up Barry’s shaft.

“Fuck, sometimes I think I could come just from the sound of your voice.” Barry smiled, running a hand over Len’s buzz cut.

Len toyed with Barry’s balls with one hand and stroked his cock with the other. “Yeah? Want me to stop?”

“No, you know.” Barry shrugged. “You should- you just keep going.”

Len smirked and took as much of Barry in his mouth as he could in the first go before he started sucking and working his way down. Once he could take all of Barry in his mouth, he moved his hand to circle around Barry’s asshole.

“You know, maybe a bit of lube-” Barry cut himself off with a groan as Len stuck the finger in dry. “I’ll shut up now.”

Len hummed around Barry’s dick in his mouth.

“You know, it actually doesn’t hurt so much.” Barry shook his head fervently. “Must be my speedy healing.”

Len pulled off of Barry with a pop. “I’m doing some of my best work here, kid.”

“I can tell.” Barry smiled.

Len glared at Barry for a moment.

“Yeah, sorry.” Barry sighed. “I think I’m nervous.”

Len stroked a hand over Barry’s length.

“I’m meeting Lisa as… I don’t know, what are you introducing me as? Your fuck buddy?” Barry asked.

Len hated the sound of that. Barry was… well, he meant more to Len than that.

“I get it if you don’t want to label it, because I really don’t either, but she might ask.” Barry told him.

“We don’t have to, Barry.” Len sighed. “As far as she’s concerned, we’re neighbors that fuck.”

“Right.” Barry nodded.

“Good.” Len said, kissing at Barry’s muscled chest to relax him. “Now unwind and let me finish.”

Barry smiled and nodded.

Len went back to sucking on Barry’s dick and rolling his balls in his hand. Once Barry started moaning, Len quickened his pace. He sucked hard on the tip before licking up the shaft and sucking on Barry’s balls.

“It’s alright, kid, let go.” Len said, seeing how tense Barry’s muscles were.

Barry came with a shout and the door to the apartment opened.

“Hey, br- HOLY JESUS, LEN!” Lisa slammed the door closed and turned around, covering her eyes.

“OH MY GOD!” Barry screamed, Len keeping him in place before he could speed away. 

“Everybody, calm down.” Len said, even as his own blood pressure was skyrocketing. 

Barry was shaking beneath him to the point of vibrating, but Len gave him a firm look and Barry managed to control himself, if only just barely.

“Put some fucking clothes on, Len.” Lisa said, crossing her arms over her bag.

“Lisa, can you wait outside, please?” Len asked as politely as possible.

Lisa stormed out and slammed the door.

“Oh, this is not going well.” Barry’s hand was running over his face too quickly.

“It wasn’t like she didn’t know we were having sex, okay? Cool down.” Len sighed, shoving his pants back on from where Barry had thrown them across the room.

“But to see us?” Barry almost squeaked. “She- just as I was- how am I supposed to look her in the eye?” 

Len shook his head. “Just put your clothes on, we’ll figure it out as we go.”

“Aren’t you mad?” Barry asked. “You plan everything down to the second.”

“Of course I’m mad, Barry!” Len shouted. “She wasn’t supposed to be here for another ten minutes and it’s not like her to be early! However, it’s done. We move on.”

Barry sighed and changed in a second, wrapping Len in a hug the next. “I’m sorry, Len.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Barry.” Len told him softly, because Barry would try to blame himself. “Once I put my shirt on, you can open the door and we’ll face this head on.”

Barry nodded and Len kissed him on the cheek. 

Len threw on his shirt and Barry opened the door to face Lisa, who looked relatively pissed-off.

“Decent?” Lisa asked, storming passed Barry.

“Sounds like something you should ask before barging in.” Len grumbled.

“How was I supposed to know that you would be having sex with your boyfriend on the couch just minutes before I’m supposed to come over?” Lisa asked, crossing her arms.

“It’s not like you’re ever on time, or _early_ for that matter.” Len glared at her. 

“I wanted to meet him!” Lisa yelled, pointing at Barry without looking at him.

“Then maybe you should introduce yourself.” Len smirked. “Lisa, this is Barry. Barry, you remember Lisa.”

“Oh, you’re Cisco’s friend!” Lisa smiled. 

“Uh, yeah.” Barry nodded awkwardly.

“Wow, you are young.” Lisa turned back to Len. “How old is he?”

Len gave her a look.

“Right.” Lisa turned back to Barry. “How old are you, honey?”

“I’m turning twenty-seven.” Barry mumbled, turning a nice shade of pink.

“He’s not even old enough to go by his actual age, Len!” Lisa turned around with wide eyes.

“I’m twenty-six, okay?” Barry was stopping himself from glaring at her and Len found himself smiling.

“That’s better.” Lisa nodded. “What do you do?”

“I’m a CSI for the CCPD.” Barry replied honestly.

“He’s a cop?!” Lisa gave Len a sharp look.

“Oh, it’s okay.” Barry assured her. “Len’s files are all gone and I don’t even have a badge. More like, a plastic baggie for evidence.”

“Baggie?” Lisa asked, smiling.

“It’s- uh, yeah.” Barry nodded. “Evidence bags. Usually the small ones for DNA and science stuff. The cops, detectives, usually bag the big stuff. Newer cops tend to mess with my crime scene, they don’t know how to act around evidence and stuff yet, so they contaminate some stuff sometimes.”

“Aww.” Lisa smiled. “You’re so sweet. No wonder Lenny likes you.”

Barry’s eyebrows shot up in confusion. 

“He’s adorable, Lenny.” Lisa grinned. “We’re keeping this one.”

“Uh- Lenny?” Barry asked awkwardly. “Keeping me? What?”

“She’s messing with you, Barry.” Len rolled his eyes. “You’re not a pet, and we’ve been over this. Even if you were, we wouldn’t know how to care for you.”

“Too bad he can’t just survive on sex, huh, Lenny?” Lisa smiled tightly. “You have a couch and a dick. He’d be set for life.”

Barry almost flinched.

“Get over it, Lis.” Len sighed. 

“When are we introducing him to Mick?” Lisa asked, sitting down on one of the dining chairs. “Mick should meet someone this cute.”

“Don’t push.” Len warned her. “Who knows if he’ll even stick around after meeting you.”

“Look, I get that you guys have a sibling thing going on right now, but I’m still in the room.” Barry interrupted.

Lisa pouted.

Len smiled at him. “I’m sorry, Barry. Lisa and I have a complicated relationship.”

“I know.” Barry nodded. “But I’m still a person, not a thing.”

“So you’re not just Lenny’s boy-toy.” Lisa hummed. “What are you then?”

“He’s my lover.” Len answered for them. 

Barry stared at him with wide eyes.

“Lover suggests that you two make love, and- while the very idea of you doing it makes me sick- you just aren’t capable, Lenny.” Lisa raised a challenging eyebrow.

Len knew that she was challenging Barry, to see how he would react, but Len had no way to warn him.

“But you wouldn’t really know, would you?” Barry asked. “You’re his sister.”

That actually wasn’t damning.

“No, I guess not.” Lisa conceded, though she didn’t look happy with the answer.

Len released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Did you want to order in?”

“Really?” Lisa gave him an unimpressed look. “This is the first boy you’ve ever brought home and you aren’t even going to cook for him?”

“I have steaks in the fridge.” Len replied with a tight smile, just barely stopping himself from grinding his teeth.

“I can help.” Barry smiled, reaching out to hold Len’s hand supportively.

“You would eat all the food before it’s done cooking.” Len raised a playful eyebrow. “Keep Lisa distracted for me. She can be worse than you sometimes when it comes to food.”

“Sure thing.” Barry smiled, placing a quick kiss on Len’s lips before taking a seat across from Lisa at the table.

“So, tell me more about your job.” Lisa crossed her arms challengingly.

Barry actually did tell her about his work. Not about cases and the CCPD, but the science behind being a CSI. Barry shared with her about the trace evidence that murderers left behind and how he could identify what kind of car was being driven just by the tire marks.

Len listened to the conversation as he prepared the food, and he was glad that while Lisa had meant to throw Barry off about his work, she was genuinely intrigued by centrifuging bacteria and how evidence was handled. She actually sounded younger, like when she was ten and had discovered ice-skating, asking all about how to do cool tricks on the ice. Now though, she was asking Barry how they reached 14,000 rpms in the labs.

“Well, we have a machine for it.” Barry smiled shyly. Little cheater probably didn’t even use it. “It takes a while to process the results though, so I do other stuff while it does.”

“You know, when Lenny plans our heists, he likes to multitask too.” Lisa smirked, watching for Barry’s reaction. “He’ll leave Mick and I to get the blueprints while he works on the calculations.”

Barry just grinned at her. “It’s a good system. Saves time and things get done faster.”

Lisa smiled back at him. “Yeah, it does. So do you expect Lenny to change his way of life? Give up crime someday, maybe?”

“Only if he wants to.” Barry replied honestly. “I wouldn’t ask Len to change who he is if that’s your concern. He is who he is and I’m fine with that. It took me a while, but just because he’s technically committing felonies, doesn’t mean that he’s a bad person. I think what Len has really taught me is that he’s a good person that does bad things, just like there are bad people that do good things. The world is gray. Nothing’s gonna change that.”

“So, Len shouldn’t go to prison for what he’s done.” Lisa said, crossing her arms curiously.

“Look, I know you’re testing me.” Barry smirked. “Maybe the right answer for you is that he shouldn’t be, but I think that he should. I just would hate to be the one to send him there. He’s an unapologetic criminal and he knows what he’s doing. He doesn’t have to steal to earn a decent living because he’s smarter than that, but he likes it. If there weren’t the danger of being caught, there wouldn’t be a point. He’s killed and hurt people to get what he wants, I’m not blind to that, I just see the capacity for good in him.”

Len and Lisa both stared at Barry in confusion. Len hadn’t seriously considered what Barry really thought about Len’s criminal activity, but Barry had just told them honestly what his opinion on it was. It wasn’t a naïve expectation for Len to change and become a hero, and it wasn’t something as clear cut and simple as simply tossing him in jail either. It was… gray. It showed that Barry actually did have a deeper understanding of Len than he had previously deliberated. It left Len… shaken.

“Wow.” Lisa broke the silence that had settled in. “You actually… you’ve really gotten to know my brother.”

Barry shrugged, looking self-conscious.

“Lenny was right about you.” Lisa smiled. “You are older than you look. You have my stamp of approval.”

Barry smiled at that, turning to Len for assurance that it was a good thing.

Len… didn’t know how to feel. He just nodded and focused back on his cooking.

He could feel Barry watching him with concern, but he couldn’t bring himself to reassure him that everything was okay. He didn’t know if it was, and he realized that he’d gotten out of the habit of lying to Barry. He was left disconcerted with the revelations that the evening had brought.

Len managed to shove his feelings down throughout dinner and even until Lisa left. She had been left satisfied, even hugging Barry goodbye, so Len felt more at ease when everything winded down.

“You okay?” Barry asked, carefully quiet. “You’ve been off since dinner.”

“I’m sorry, did I imagine the part where she walked in on us?” Len teased, hoping that Barry would let it go, but of course, Barry couldn’t.

“Len.” Barry gave him a soft look and Len couldn’t help but give into him.

“I’m not used to being myself, Barry.” Len replied honestly. “Even with Lisa, sometimes it’s easier to just pretend that I don’t care.”

“I don’t understand the problem.” Barry shrugged.

“I’m happy with you, Barry.” Len sighed, feeling like it was being forced out of him. “I can be _myself_ with you. Being Captain Cold and the Flash is _foreplay_ now. They’re not us, it’s just personas that we pick up when we need them in front of our friends and family. Don’t you- Doesn’t it bother you that no one knows about us?”

“You- Len, you were the one that didn’t want me to tell anyone.” Barry sighed. “Because no one will understand. I’m not being selfish in keeping you to myself because that isn’t what this is. We get along and we… you know, we have sex every now and then. I thought there was nothing to tell.”

“You’re fucking your arch-nemesis!” Len yelled, losing his composure. “How is that nothing?”

“Okay, honestly, after the Reverse-Flash and Zoom, you aren’t my nemesis.” Barry laughed. “And why are you getting so upset? Up until just this evening, we didn’t even have a real label until you slapped “LOVERS” on it.”

“Would you have preferred “boyfriends”, Barry?” Len asked. “It seems juvenile, even for you.”

“I would have at least liked to be consulted about it, like I had tried to talk to you about before she even got here.” Barry scoffed. “You didn’t want to have that discussion because we didn’t need a label, remember?”

“Barry…” Len sighed. He knew that he was overreacting and starting a fight. He didn’t even know why.

“I don’t want to fight.” Barry sighed, sounding exhausted. “I’m gonna give you some space and, you know, time to figure out whatever’s going on with you. You know where to find me.”

“No, Barry.” Len said firmly. “We need to figure this out tonight.”

“Figure what out, Len?” Barry asked.

“What this is.” Len replied, rubbing his hands over his face. “I think we just made a mess of things.”

“It’s okay if you want more, Len.” Barry told him. “And I know that you aren’t great at this stuff but you are going to have to ask. I can’t read your mind.”

“But you know me.” Len replied, finally allowing himself to actually look back at Barry. “If tonight proved anything it’s that you know me incredibly well. Too well, even. I don’t get it, Red. Why do you like me?”

“Didn’t I just go over that with your sister?” Barry chuckled. “You know why I like you.”

“But- you actually…” Len huffed at himself in frustration. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to say.

“I know you, and I still like you.” Barry smirked. “Hard concept to wrap your head around, I know. But it doesn’t change anything.”

“I like you too.” Len looked up to avoid looking at Barry through this painful conversation.

“I know.” Barry laughed, reaching out and taking Len’s hands into his own. 

Len looked down to where there hands were joined.

“You’re the one that has to ask for more because I can’t.” Barry told him. “You’re the one who would be walking into the lion’s den if you met my family, and I would never ask you to do that.”

“I’d be stupid to ask to.” Len smirked.

Barry shrugged.

Len kept his focus on their hands. “Are we mutually exclusive?”

“Do you want to be?” Barry laughed.

Len glared at him.

“Yeah.” Barry continued to laugh at Len. “Yeah, we are.”

Len cracked a smile and rolled his eyes.

“How do you feel about the term “lovers”, Barry?” Len asked.

“I can get used to it.” Barry shrugged. “You know, if you make love to me.”

“I already have and you know it.” Len shoved Barry with a smirk.

“No, see, I can’t remember.” Barry shrugged. “You’ll just have to show me.”

Len raised his eyebrows at Barry before yanking him by the collar of his shirt to the bedroom.

“We haven’t done it in here yet.” Barry laughed.

“At least let me show you around first.” Len shook his head.

“Right, no.” Barry nodded. “Alright, window, curtains, bed.”

Barry jumped on the bed and pulled Len with him.

“There’s the closet.” Len pointed.

“No interest in that.” Barry mumbled, pulling Len’s shirt off.

“Really? So the Wests know that you like boys?” Len asked.

“I like _men_.” Barry made his point by nipping at Len’s abs and tearing his belt off. “Iris knows. She used to visit me at college. Joe never really wanted to know and I never had a serious boyfriend so it doesn’t really matter. I don’t think he’d mind if I brought a guy home.”

“What about a criminal?” Len asked, straddling Barry’s hips.

“I might have to disarm him ahead of time.” Barry chuckled, smiling up at Len with bright eyes.

“If you promised to disarm him, I might be persuaded to attend a family function.” Len smiled back, rubbing a thumb over Barry’s cheekbones.

“You do understand that you’d have to leave the cold gun at home too, right?” Barry asked, undoing Len’s zipper.

Len hummed, pretending to mull it over. “I’ll need extra persuading.”

“That can be arranged.” Barry laughed, pulling down Len’s jeans and mouthing the outline of his dick.

Len smiled, but pushed Barry away so that he could lean down to kiss him. “I have too much fun with you, Scarlet.”

“Yeah? Well I have a lot of fun with you too, Cold.” Barry giggled. “You remember how I said that Iris used to make me feel light?”

Len nodded, hating the insecurity that decided to bother him, even when he knew that it shouldn’t.

“It was nothing compared to this.” Barry smiled, eyes roaming over Len’s face adoringly. “Being with you is like running in the speed force. You’re in my skin, powering through me, making me feel whole, and completely taking my breath away.”

Len looked down, unsure of how to respond to that.

“I love you, Len.” Barry admitted.

When Len finally looked at him, Barry looked shy and unsure, like this wasn’t the right moment. He just nodded, unable to say the words but knowing that Barry would understand. Barry finally smiled again and Len could breath, realizing that he had been holding his breath. 

“Barry…” Len said, unsure of how to ask.

“I love you, Len.” Barry laughed, already knowing what Len needed to hear.

“How do you want it?” Len asked, pressing a kiss to Barry’s shoulder.

“Slow.” Barry sighed. 

Len nodded and grabbed the supplies from the drawer of his nightstand.

“It’s okay, you know.” Barry assured him. “If it’s too much, we can stop.”

“Barry, I might not be able to say it, but I can show you.” Len told him firmly. “You know that I can.”

Barry nodded. “I just don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“Then shut up and let me work.” Len teased.

Barry laughed but didn’t reply.

Len kissed him tentatively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY THEY'RE IN LOVE!
> 
> I don't think I'll be posting tomorrow. Despite my illness, I still have to work. I'm very sorry :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm still sick but since I'm bedridden, I decided to write another chapter :)

Lisa walked into Star Labs casually.

“Hey, Cisco.” Lisa said, coming up behind him.

Cisco jumped out of his chair. “Woah! Lisa- I mean- Snart. Younger…”

Lisa laughed and walked around his computers. 

“What are you doing here?” Cisco asked.

Lisa looked ready to answer when Caitlin came in and stopped with a gasp.

“Hey, uptight.” Lisa smirked at her.

“Lisa Snart.” Caitlin replied tightly. “What’s going on here, Cisco?”

Barry followed Caitlin, unsure of how to react to seeing Lisa.

“Hey, Barry.” Lisa smiled genuinely. “Nice to see you.”

“Wait, are you hitting on Barry now?” Cisco asked, sounding a little bit jealous.

“Why? Would you mind?” Lisa purred, turning back to him to bat her eyelashes.

“Barry’s already taken.” Caitlin shrugged. “So there wouldn’t be a point.”

“Oh?” Lisa turned a questioning eyebrow to Barry.

“Yeah, he’s with Iris, but he thinks we don’t know.” Caitlin crossed her arms and frowned at him.

“Iris?” Lisa’s stare sharpened.

“Uh, no. I’m not.” Barry coughed awkwardly. “I’m… Not with Iris. You can ask her. I mean, she- we almost- but nothing… no.”

“Not why I’m here.” Lisa glared at him before turning back to Cisco. “Lenny’s got himself a new _squeeze_ , so I figure that I’m allowed a little bit of fun too.”

“Who would date Captain Cold?” Cisco scoffed. “They’d have to be crazy to get in bed with that maniac.”

“Everyone has different tastes, some better than others.” Caitlin shrugged.

“What about you, Barry? What do you think?” Lisa asked, her smile almost too sweet.

“He’s not… _bad_ looking.” Barry shrugged, feeling tension gathering in his shoulders.

“What are you- Barry, he’s a lunatic.” Cisco said, confused.

“Yeah.” Barry shrugged. “People dig crazy, it’s a thing.”

“Yeah, but he’s homicidal crazy.” Cisco squinted at him.

“Well, not anymore.” Barry replied defensively, his shoulders up to his ears. “He’s kept up his end of the bargain, he doesn’t hurt anyone innocent and he hasn’t killed anyone in a while.”

“Barry?” Caitlin asked, looking just as confused as Cisco.

“Cisco’s the one crushing on Snart’s sister!” Barry blurted out. “I mean, it’s fine if you want to ask her out. She’s right here, anyways.”

Lisa shook her head with a fond smile. “He’s got a point, Cisco.”

“I don’t… know what he’s talking about.” Cisco raised his eyebrows. “I do _not_ have a thing for Golden Glider.”

“You don’t?” Lisa asked with a sad pout.

“You… you’re Captain Cold evil sister.” Cisco scoffed. “And you’re not even genuinely interested in me.”

“Then why would I come all the way over here without my gold gun to see you?” Lisa asked, smiling sweetly.

“It’s a ploy.” Cisco shook his head, scoffing at the situation. “You don’t- I’m not even- you’re toying with me!”

Lisa sighed and leaned against the console.

“I don’t think she is…” Caitlin said cautiously. “I mean, she came to Star Labs unarmed when she knows that the Flash could show up at any second. Maybe you should just ask her out. You’re obviously interested.”

“I’m…” Cisco sighed and turned to Lisa. “Would you like to go out on a date that doesn’t end with me kidnapped and/or tortured.”

“I never tortured you.” Lisa frowned at him.

“YOUR BROTHER ICED MY BROTHER’S FINGERS!” Cisco yelled.

“Cool down, Cisco.” Barry shook his head, smiling at the pun.

“Did you just make a Captain Cold pun, Barry?” Cisco asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Lisa bit back a smile.

Barry stuttered. “Uh, maybe- uh, Lisa hasn’t given you an answer yet.”

“Oh, it’s a yes.” Lisa grinned, trailing a finger over Cisco’s chest. “I’ll pick you up at eight on Friday.”

“Fri- okay, yes, Friday.” Cisco muttered.

“Good, I’ll see you later then. Bye, Cisco!” Lisa said, strutting out.

“Goodbye, Captain Cold’s evil sister.” Cisco mumbled, but he looked pleased if not cautious.

“That’s- that’s really great, Cisco!” Barry smiled.

“Is it?” Cisco asked. “I kind a feel like I’m setting myself up for a trap.”

“I think you’re setting yourself up to fall in love.” Barry smirked. 

“I don’t know, Barry.” Caitlin shrugged. “Why would she ask him out now?”

“Maybe she just decided that she can be happy, especially now that her brother has someone.” Barry shrugged back.

“You don’t honestly believe that Captain Cold found someone to melt his icy heart, do you?” Cisco scoffed. “Lisa might be into dating and even genuinely like someone, but Leonard Snart is as Cold as they come.”

“Maybe you don’t know him as well as you think you do.” Barry replied, keeping himself from grinding his teeth. 

“You know, I love that you see the best in people.” Caitlin smiled. “But maybe there isn’t a best in Snart.”

Barry glared at her before he bit his lip and looked away. “He’s still a person, guys. Maybe he’s so cold around you because that’s the persona you dumped on him. Remember, Cisco, you built the Cold Gun. It could have ended up in worse hands than Len’s.”

“Len?” Cisco asked.

Caitlin watched Barry with wide eyes.

“Dude, he’s Captain Cold, or Snart when we’re feeling generous. Where’d you come up with Len?” Cisco soft.

“You’re the one going on a date with his sister.” Barry rolled his eyes, feeling a nervous need to run. “And I called him Len when I went undercover to rescue him. It stuck.”

“That was… months ago.” Caitlin noted, crossing her arms.

“Well, I’m not gonna forget his real name because he’s one of our everyday villains.” Barry sighed. 

“He’s like your nemesis though.” Cisco said, watching Barry with utter confusion. “Especially now that Reverse-Flash and Zoom aren’t around anymore. “Len” is basically your only bad guy ever since we took out all of those metas at once. Metas are afraid to commit crime anymore.”

Barry ran his hands through his hair. “Alright, well, I’m done with this discussion. Call me if anything important comes up.”

“Like Captain Cold icing some poor innocent civilian?” Cisco muttered under his breath.

Barry heard him, but he didn’t feel like prolonging their argument so he just ran away.

~

Barry had seemed bothered by something all night, but Len knew that Barry would talk about it eventually. He couldn’t really keep things to himself.

“Lisa and Cisco are going out on Friday.” Barry finally said as they laid on his bed in his small apartment.

Len was a bit confused as to why Barry would be bothered by that.

“Everyone’s being so supportive like, Cisco can be with her without any problems from Joe or Iris or anyone.” Barry sighed. “But I try to stick up for you a little bit and all of a sudden you’re evil and tried to kill us and… perfectly valid points that I can’t actually argue with just knowing that you’re better than your mistakes.”

“They weren’t really mistakes, Scarlet.” Len raised an eyebrow.

“I know.” Barry frowned. “But I don’t get why Cisco can be happy with the girl that he likes but if I’m in love with her brother, then it’ll be this whole big thing.”

“I’ve killed people, Barry.” Len wrapped an arm around him.

“So has Lisa.” Barry shrugged.

“But we go about it differently.” Len tried to explain. “Besides, she’s an attractive female that never actually hurt any of your friends. She’s allowed mistakes because for her, they _are_ mistakes. She’s never meant any of you any harm.”

“It’s not like I’m sleeping with Mick though.” Barry replied, exasperated. “You’re not crazy, at least not like Cisco keeps making you out to be.”

“You think I’m crazy?” Len asked, slightly disturbed by the image of Barry and Mick.

“A little bit.” Barry smiled. “Crazy enough to feed your nemesis on a plane and let him fall asleep on you.”

Len hummed, warmth spreading through his chest at the memory.

“Then crazy enough to reveal your safe-house to him and warm him up and feed him again.” Barry started to laugh. 

“I was just trying to get into your tight red pants.” Len replied smugly.

“It worked.” Barry shook his head. “Feeding me is the best way to get me to stick around.”

“Barry, I want to meet your family.” Len sighed, unsure if this would help ease Barry’s conscience but knowing that he needed to try something.

“No you don’t.” Barry scoffed. 

“Barry.” Len gave him a stern look.

Barry sighed. “We’re having a family dinner on Saturday. It starts at eight and Caitlin and Cisco will be there.”

“So will I.” Len promised him.

“You don’t have to go.” Barry told him honestly. “I just need to work through some stuff, but we’ll be okay.”

“I’ll bring Lisa.” Len smiled, trying to ease the tension he could see building in Barry’s back. “At least Cisco will be distracted by her.”

“You’re- you’re the best.” Barry smiled, turning to curl against Len’s side. “I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“You thought Love Actually was a good movie.” Len smirked.

Barry flicked Len’s chest, turning to glare up at him.

He was adorable.

~

Len was waiting in front of the West house when Barry showed up, putting out the fire on his converse.

“You’re late.” Len glared at him.

“You’re… wow, actually, you’re stunning.” Barry smiled, looking Len over.

Len was dressed formally casual in a black button down and slacks, but his blazer was blue to bring out the blue in his eyes.

“You’re forgiven.” Len smirked. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Oh, yeah?” Barry asked, leaning up into Len’s space.

“Barry!” Iris said, opening the door. “Oh- oh, my God.”

“Iris, calm down.” Barry said, pulling her out before she could make a scene.

“I think you mean _cool it_.” Len grinned.

Iris turned to glare at him but Barry spun her back to look at him.

“Keep the cold jokes to a minimum tonight, please? They know who you are.” Barry gave Len a look and he rolled his eyes but nodded. “Iris, I’m trying to- Cold and I- I’m kinda in a relationship with Len.”

Iris watched him with wide eyes and a slack jaw, waiting for an explanation.

“I’ll tell you all about it later, but right now, I’d like for someone to pretend that this is normal?” Barry asked with a shrug, hoping that she would play along.

“I told you- I’ve been waiting for you since the night I told you I loved you.” Iris said with betrayal in her voice. “You said you loved me too.”

“I do, Iris.” Barry sighed, not wanting to have this conversation, but they had to talk sometime. “But not the way I used to. I didn’t know how to tell you, okay? I’m sorry.”

“We can- let’s talk about it later.” Iris slumped. “Let’s just get you both through tonight. Dad brought his gun, just a heads up.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Barry nodded in thanks.

Iris gave Len a judgmental once-over before opening the door.

Len smiled tightly at her.

“Dad, Barry brought a date.” Iris smiled forcibly, keeping her voice light.

“So, you two really weren’t-” Joe pointed at them.

“No, we aren’t.” Iris shook her head, avoiding looking at Barry.

“Oh…” Joe’s eyebrows raised and his sighed awkwardly. “So, who’s the lucky girl?”

Barry ran to disarm Joe and Len stepped in, a smirk barely on his face as he was trying to hold it back.

“I am.” Len replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

He was trying not to puff it out and Barry appreciated the effort.

Joe reached for his gun but it wasn’t in his holster. “Barry, what the hell is this?”

“I- uh… I’ve been kinda in a relationship with Snart for a while.” Barry shrugged, careful to use the last name to make things easier for Joe. 

“You mean you’ve literally been sleeping with the enemy?” Joe asked accusingly. “Because you two have been sleeping together, I know. Barry’s been doing his signature “I just got some” dance at the station.”

Len raised an eyebrow at Barry.

Barry felt himself heating up.

“Barry, don’t you think you should have told me about this before bringing him into my house?” Joe yelled.

“Why? So you can talk me out of it? I’m not doing anything wrong.” Barry countered.

“Even if you weren’t, _he_ certainly is.” Joe emphasized his point by pointing at Len. “He’s a criminal, Barry. He’s hurt all of us, or have you forgotten about him almost blowing Caitlin up?”

Caitlin flinched at the memory and shied away from the attention.

“Lay off of him, detective.” Len cut in. “You can’t help who you fall in love with but at least I’m not a junkie.”

Joe recoiled and Barry placed a hand on Len’s arm. “I got this.”

“You’re not seriously in love with this clown.” Joe shook his head. “And bringing up my dead ex-wife? Not cool.”

Len smirked at the accidental pun.

“Len.” Barry gave him a sharp look.

Len rolled his eyes. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Oh my God.” Cisco muttered. “Captain Cold is so whipped.”

Len turned to glare at him, but Lisa’s motorcycle caught his attention and he smirked. “I’m not the only one.”

“What?” Cisco asked, his eyes widening.

Lisa skipped in past Len, Barry, and Iris, to peck Cisco on the cheek. “Hey, Cisco.”

Cisco stuttered as he went bright red. “You know what, we’re okay.”

“ _Cool_.” Len smirked.

“Yeah, whatever.” Cisco rolled his eyes but smiled as Lisa sat in his lap.

Joe stared at the scene with raised eyebrows and wide eyes, left speechless. “Oh, that’s a thing too?”

“Why? You got a problem with my sister?” Len asked, focusing on Joe with warning.

“Her? No. Actually, I don’t have a problem with her.” Joe shook his head. 

“What? WHY?!” Barry yelled, confused.

“She’s not dating my kid.” Joe told him. 

“I’m not your kid, Joe.” Barry shook his head. “My father’s dead.”

Joe looked as though he had been slapped and Barry felt terrible.

“Barry.” Len sighed and gave him a look, telling him to apologize.

“Yeah, I know.” Barry nodded. “Joe, I’m sorry. I just- I’m still upset about… I really do appreciate everything you’ve done for me, you’ve gotta know that. Sometimes though, you still treat me like I’m some dumb kid that doesn’t know what he’s doing. If you haven’t noticed, I’m an adult, Joe.”

“If you haven’t noticed, you’re sleeping with a homicidal maniac.” Joe bit out.

“He’s not- he’s not a homicidal maniac.” Barry shook his head.

“If anything, dad, Barry’s in love with a criminal.” Iris shrugged, moving into the living room.

“Is that love rational or physical?” Wally laughed.

“Both of you-” Joe shook his head. “Let me handle this.”

“I’m gonna go with physical.” Len smirked, looking Barry over appreciatively.

“Ew.” Cisco stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“I’m gonna agree with Cisco on that.” Lisa shook her head at Len.

“You need to learn to knock.” Len glared at her.

“Oh- okay, that’s enough.” Joe interrupted. “I want both of them out of my house _now_.” 

“Then I’m leaving too, Joe.” Barry held Len’s hand.

“Yeah, I think me too.” Cisco said softly, smiling at Lisa.

Caitlin sat sipped her tea quietly.

“C’mon, Joe.” Wally shrugged. “Let them stay.”

“Wally, are you serious right now?” Joe asked.

“It’s not like I’ve never done anything illegal.” Wally scoffed. “I’ve still been accepted into the family.”

“Racing cars and murdering people aren’t exactly the same thing.” Joe shook his head.

“From what I hear, he hasn’t killed anyone in a while.” Wally defended. “And if I can stop racing, then maybe he can turn over a new leaf too.”

“Thanks, Wally.” Barry smiled.

“Fine.” Joe gave in. “But he better not be armed.”

“I made him leave the Cold Gun at home.” Barry nodded.

“I left it willingly.” Len glared at Barry.

“Yeah, he did.” Barry coughed awkwardly.

“And her?” Joe pointed at Lisa.

“Oh, I don’t think she brought it.” Barry shrugged.

He would have disarmed her if it didn’t mean that she would automatically know that he was the Flash.

“Len blackmailed me into leaving it.” Lisa glared at her brother.

Len smiled at his sister.

“Well, at least there’s that.” Joe sighed. “Where’s my gun?”

“I’ll give it back after dinner.” Barry promised.

Joe shook his head and headed to the kitchen.

“Wanna sit?” Barry asked, pointing to the sofa.

“Sure.” Len smirked, pulling Barry to the couch and then pulling him to sit on his lap.

“I’m just shocked to find out that Barry’s gay.” Wally shook his head. “I mean- I thought he was into Iris.”

Barry and Iris shared an uncomfortable look.

“Well, he’s not.” Iris informed him irritably.

Barry felt Len’s gaze on him so he smiled at him.

“If you need to talk, I can handle a living room full of family.” Len assured him.

“I won’t take long.” Barry promised.

“Take the time you need.” Len smirked. “I’ve got Lisa.”

Barry laughed at him. “Right.”

“But this means that I’m introducing you to Mick.” Len raised an eyebrow.

“You know what, I’m okay with that.” Barry smiled, getting out of Len’s lap. “I’ll be back.”

Barry placed a kiss on Len’s lip before approaching Iris. 

“You wanna do this now?” Iris asked, sounding surprised but bitter.

Barry nodded. “I think we should.”

“Alright, well, your old room?” Iris asked, moving towards the stairs.

“Sure.” Barry nodded again and followed her as she went up.

They reached his room and Iris sat on his bed, wrapping her sweater around her tighter as she crossed her arms.

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner.” Barry started. “I should have told you that I had moved on, but… I didn’t know for sure at the time and then- then this thing with Len hadn’t even started until after. I’m not sorry for falling in love with someone else, Iris. I’m sorry that you waited.”

“You know what?” Iris said. “I loved Eddie and you still waited for me, so… I’ll do the same for you.”

“That’s not fair.” Barry sighed. “If Eddie hadn’t died then you would have married him and spent the rest of your life with him. I feel that way with Len and I’m never gonna forgive you if you’re just waiting for him to die.”

“Barry, that’s not- that wasn’t how I meant it.” Iris replied, surprised. “I’m just saying that I’ll leave that door open. If things don’t work out with… Len… then I’ll still be here, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t try to move on too.”

“Iris…” Barry shook his head. “I really do love him. And you know, he loves me too? It’s really great and it’s nothing I’ve ever really had. I mean, I know that you love me, even before it was like this, I know you do, and I love you too. It’s different though. I don’t know how else to tell you.”

Iris looked down. “I know. I guess… I just wish things were different.”

“But they aren’t.” Barry reminded her. “And I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“Don’t apologize to me, Barry.” Iris sighed. “It’s alright. You don’t have to be sorry. I get it, really, I do. I’m sorry that you waited for so long.”

“You would’ve been worth the wait.” Barry smiled.

“No.” Iris shook her head. “But at least you found someone who was.”

Barry grinned and she stood up, placing a kiss on his cheek before heading out.

Barry sighed and sat on the bed, trying to recollect himself.

It was hard to let go, especially after holding on for fifteen years.

He let his face fall into his hands.

Someone coughed and Barry looked up to find Len leaning against the doorway.

“Did you hear?” Barry asked.

Len gave Barry a disappointed look. “I’m not that kind of person.”

“What are you doing up here then?” Barry asked, rubbing his hands over his thighs to calm himself.

“Checking up on you.” Len smiled. “I wouldn’t leave you to deal with this on your own, give me some credit, Barry.”

“Yeah.” Barry chuckled. “Yeah, I know.”

“Are you okay?” Len asked. 

“Yeah, I’m just… letting go.” Barry sighed. “It’s good.”

Len nodded and sat down next to Barry.

“Last year, when I was with Linda?” Barry chuckled. “I wouldn’t have believed the situation I’m in now. I’m not only _not_ in love with Iris, but I’m in love with Captain Cold. And he’s the voice of reason between the two of us.”

“That can’t be that big of a shock.” Len smirked.

“No, I guess it isn’t.” Barry smiled, turning to face Len. “But you crept up on me. Got under my skin.”

“Don’t I know it?” Len laughed, wrapping an arm around Barry’s shoulders. “You came out of nowhere. On a plane?”

“What were you doing in San Diego?” Barry asked, curiosity winning him over.

“I was fencing a Gustav Klimt in Escondido.” Len smirked. “I actually did visit the zoo. Lisa’s been wanting a pet lion.”

“YOU STOLE A LION?!” Barry yelled.

“Shh.” Len frowned at him. “No. I didn’t like how unhappy it looked in captivity, but I didn’t have the resources to move it anyways.”

“Oh.” Barry eyed Len suspiciously. “What’s a Gustov… Kimp?”

“Gustav Klimt.” Len rolled his eyes. “He’s a painter. It was his famous _Portait of Adele Bloch-Bauer I_.”

Barry googled the information.

Len smirked at his expression.

“Len, that’s a hundred and sixty _million_ dollar painting!” Barry whisper-yelled at him. “Where’d you put the money?”

“I didn’t get paid that much.” Len assured him. “Since it’s black market and I had to fence it fast…”

“Len.” Barry glared at him.

“It’s safe.” Len shrugged.

“You don’t have to steal anything anymore.” Barry scoffed. “But you’ve been doing small time jobs comparatively.”

“The security was top-notch for the painting.” Len sighed wistfully. “I had to try. I didn’t do it for the money. Sadly, it was too easy and I managed to get by with one partner.”

“Lisa or Mick?” Barry asked, crossing his arms.

Len smirked at him. “It’s a painting of a golden lady, what do you think?” 

“Alright, well, why didn’t you give it back?” Barry asked.

Len scowled.

“Ugh, fine.” Barry gave up. “What are you going to do now?”

“What do you mean?” Len asked, confused.

“I mean, you don’t have to steal anymore.” Barry shrugged. 

“I haven’t had to steal in ages, Barry.” Len laughed. “It’s fun. And it’s even more interesting now that I’m not allowed to kill people. Takes more planning.”

Barry bit his lip, trying not to yell at Len.

“C’mon, Barry.” Len rolled his eyes. “You know who I am. At least I’m keeping it in Central now.”

“That makes it better?” Barry asked.

“It should.” Len shrugged. “At least this way you can keep an eye on me.”

“Don’t you ever just wonder why it was that you became a criminal?” Barry asked. “Why don’t you just… retire?”

Len looked lost for a moment, but his expression hardened. “I’m not changing who I am, Barry. And I’m not hero material. I’ve told you.”

“I’m not asking you to be a hero.” Barry shook his head. “What if you took a break for a while?”

“Barry.” Len gave him a warning look.

“Just for a little while?” Barry asked.

Len sighed. “Fine. But this isn’t over, Scarlet. I’m not done with our game yet.”

“I know.” Barry smiled, hugging Len. “Thanks.”

Len mumbled against Barry’s shoulder something that sounded suspiciously like “you’re lucky I like you” but Barry chose to ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, I know Joe gave up pretty early, but his three kids were up against him and he's a big softie sometimes. Either way, I'd love some feedback :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been sick and unable to write, but I finally feel better and wrote a long ass chapter in apology for my absence. I've struggled with it because usually I don't write so much in one go, but I think this is the best version of all of the different ideas I had.

Len was bored.

He and Barry had decided that Len wouldn’t plan or execute any heists for three months, and yet, five weeks in, Len’s skin was starting to crawl. He had always been very patient, leaving town for a few weeks at a time for heat to cool down, but just sitting around Central without any real reason left him bothered. Hot and bothered.

“Honey, I’m home!” Barry yelled, flashing them into the bedroom. “How’s your day been?”

“Boring.” Len glared. “Take your clothes off.”

“Come on, Len.” Barry sighed. “You’ve got to get a hobby. That’ll make the months go by faster.”

“Why are we in the bedroom if neither of us is naked?” Len asked, electing to ignore Barry.

Barry kissed Len’s cheek. “You’ve got to like other stuff, you know, besides casing a place and planning stuff.”

“I like using my cold gun to freeze things.” Len sighed, pointing to Barry’s frozen laptop.

Barry frowned and climbed off of him. “Don’t be so petulant. Build something.”

“Build?” Len asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Yeah. Maybe you could… I don’t know… draw a building or something.” Barry shrugged. “You’re really good with architecture.”

“I’m good at finding the flaws in architecture that make it easier for me to get into a secure facility.” Len corrected.

“Well, you like fancy paintings, maybe I could bring home one of those paint thingies and paint.” Barry suggested.

“The word you’re looking for is easel and I don’t paint.” Len shook his head.

“Have you ever tried?” Barry asked.

“Let’s just say that those who don’t… steal.” Len smirked.

“Len, work with me.” Barry sighed, flopping on the bed.

“I am.” Len turned around to straddle Barry’s hips. “If I weren’t, then I wouldn’t be taking this little vacation.”

Len started nipping on Barry’s neck to distract him.

“I just- I don’t want you to be bored.” Barry said, relaxing under Len.

“Well, I can think of _someone_ to do.” Len mumbled, slowly unbuttoning Barry’s shirt.

“Hmm, but I’m not always here.” Barry sighed. 

“Then it doesn’t always have to be you.” Len smirked.

Barry pushed him off.

“Learn to take a joke.” Len sighed, rolling over.

“I’m trying to help you.” Barry crossed his arms.

He looked adorably ridiculous with his hair standing up in different places and his shirt half-off.

“I know.” Len sighed, rubbing his eyes to avoid giving in to Barry during this difficult discussion.

“Is that my hoodie, by the way?” Barry asked, pointing at Len’s middle.

Len looked down to realize that he was, in fact, wearing Barry’s red hoodie. He’d gotten bored and raided the closet earlier for something warm and it had smelled like Barry, so he had shrugged it on before putting everything back.

Len looked up for some kind of reaction from Barry, but he was already shaking his head realizing that he had been distracted from their conversation.

“Haven’t you ever been interested in anything?” Barry asked, sighing as he looked Len over lustfully.

Len ran his hand over his hair, flexing his biceps for Barry to look at, but he had to answer the question. “I’ve been casing places and disarming alarms since before I hit puberty. I can’t remember.”

“Isn’t that sad?” Barry asked, frowning.

“I’m old, Barry.” Len sighed, giving up. “I haven’t exactly been planning a career change.”

“Bet you’ve got a nice comfy retirement plan to bounce back on if you ever did get bored.” Barry shook his head.

“Yeah.” Len nodded. 

He had been starting to feel adrift in the game, but then the Flash showed up and it was a whole new challenge. Things were different now though, and Mick and Lisa didn’t need him. He could still handle Mick if things got out of control, and Lisa wasn’t as into thievery as much as causing chaos either. He felt tired.

“You okay?” Barry asked.

Len wanted to reply that Barry had just crashed his entire view on life, but it wasn’t Barry’s fault. 

“I’ve never thought about retirement.” Len admitted, hating the way that Barry could bring things out of him. “I guess I always figured I’d die in prison.”

Barry looked unsure of what to say.

“I don’t want to, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Len scoffed. “Besides, they’ve got nothing on me since you deleted all of my files. I always figured that I’d end up like… _him_. But he didn’t die in prison either.”

Barry shifted onto his side and reached a hand out to place on Len’s arm.

“Mick and Lisa still need looking out for anyways.” Len sighed. 

“Alright.” Barry nodded. “You wanna drop the subject?”

“Yeah.” Len smirked. “Wanna mess around a bit?”

“It’s why I came home early.” Barry grinned.

Len hummed and met Barry’s lips for a brief kiss before Barry pulled away with a pout.

“What’s wrong now?” Len asked, rolling his eyes in fond irritation even as he tried to distract him by rolling onto Barry and kissing his neck.

“I think I should meet Mick.” Barry sighed, hands instinctively rubbing up Len’s sides.

Len paused. 

“What?” Barry asked, noticing the stillness.

“You want to meet Mick?” Len asked, moving to look Barry in the eyes with confusion.

“I think it’s only fair.” Barry nodded. “He’s the only one that doesn’t know yet.”

“Well, I’ve told him about some guy I’ve been seeing.” Len shrugged. “He’s never really been interested in meeting them unless it’s… profitable for him.”

“Profitable?” Barry asked.

“They’re usually criminals.” Len gave him a look. “If they can help with a job or we can steal something… then he’d be interested.”

“So… you’re best friend doesn’t care who you sleep with?” Barry asked, puzzled by the idea.

“Do you care who your friends sleep with?” Len asked, confused.

“I mean, if it’s serious.” Barry shrugged. “Even if it’s not it’s nice to get to know who your friends are interested in.”

“Why?” Len asked, fixing himself more comfortably on Barry.

“Well, because it’s what friends do.” Barry frowned. “I think. That’s what I’ve always done.”

“I think criminals are a little different.” Len smirked, working on Barry’s belt buckle. “Then again, it’s dangerous to have friends like that in my line of work.”

“You mean friends that like you?” Barry asked, shifting to take his shirt off.

“I mean friends that know everything about you like that.” Len glared up at him but continued to unzip Barry’s pants.

“Oh.” Barry nodded.

“Are we gonna keep talking or am I sucking you off?” Len asked, smirking up at Barry now that he could feel him hardening against him.

“I mean, I can talk while you suck me off.” Barry smirked back at Len challengingly.

“Hmm, I love it when you do that.” Len felt surprised at the admission, but Barry just looked at him in confusion.

“You like when I talk while you give me a blowjob?” Barry laughed sweetly, caressing Len’s face gently.

“Actually I meant when you give me that dirty smirk.” Len admitted, since he had already said something anyways. “It always means that you’re feeling playful and we’re gonna have creative sex.”

“Oh.” Barry closed his eyes with a smile and shook his head. “I didn’t even notice.”

Len hummed and kissed Barry’s abdomen. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“Come here.” Barry said, pulling Len up for a kiss. “I love you.”

Len kissed him tentatively, moaning when Barry opened easily for him and pulled him closer.

“I still wanna meet Mick.” Barry mumbled.

“I really don’t want to think about Mick right now.” Len replied, nuzzling Barry’s neck.

“You’re gonna set something up though, right?” Barry asked, petting Len’s head.

“I’ll consider it.” Len sighed.

Len could only describe Barry’s reaction as smiling with his whole body. It clenched up and he pulled Len incredibly close, giddy with joy and smiling like a big goof-ball when Len looked at him.

Len laughed as he placed another kiss on Barry’s lips.

“Thank you.” Barry beamed at him.

“I didn’t know it meant so much to you.” Len raised his eyebrows.

Barry shrugged.

“I’ll call him up later.” Len promised.

“Alright, now I’ve had an idea that I’ve been wanting to try.” Barry smirked at him.

Len rubbed his eyes as he chuckled. “There it is.”

“So, it might seem a bit dangerous but after doing some research-” Barry started.

“What?” Len started full on laughing and had to roll back onto his side of the bed.

“It should be perfectly safe.” Barry assured him. “See, the Speed Force creates a barrier around me and anyone I’m touching from whiplash and friction burns or any other body harm that would occur from moving faster than humanly possible.”

“Well, I _had_ been wondering.” Len nodded, still smiling brightly at Barry.

He couldn’t remember being so happy but Barry… Barry was something else.

“So, I’m thinking that I can drill you at super human speed and it won’t hurt.” Barry smiled uncertainly at Len.

Len shook his head and pulled Barry on top of him, thinking how absolutely ridiculous this whole situation was when he really thought about it, and yet it made perfect sense when he didn’t.

“Is that a no?” Barry asked.

“Barry, I’d try anything with you.” Len sighed, cupping Barry’s face in his hands and examining his features.

Barry smiled gently at him and placed his hands on Len’s.

“Especially if it’s crazy and dangerous.” Len grinned like a madman, touching their foreheads together.

Barry bit his lip and smiled, locking his eyes on Len’s.

“I- Barry…” Len sighed, wishing he could bring himself to say the three words that Barry deserved to hear.

“I know.” Barry nodded.

“I’ll tell you someday.” Len promised.

“That’s okay.” Barry assured him, kissing Len’s cheek.

“I mean it, Barry.” Len told him seriously. “You make me happier than anything and if something happened and I couldn’t- I never- I-…”

Len sighed and closed his eyes tightly as Barry placed gentle kisses over his face.

“I just need more time.” Len wasn’t sure if he was telling himself or Barry.

“Come on.” Barry said softly. “I still wanna try that thing.”

Len smiled, opening his eyes to see a mischievous glint in Barry’s.

“Show me what you got, Scarlet.” Len rolled his eyes.

Barry chuckled and started stripping Len.

~

Barry was finishing up work at CCPD when he got a text from Len.

_Don’t run over, but come to my apartment after work. We’re having a guest._

Barry smiled and sent back a small blue heart as confirmation.

Not too much later, Len replied.

_I left something on our bed for you to wear before coming over. Don’t set it on fire. Take a cab._

Barry laughed and shook his head.

_Yes, sir :p_

_Get back to work._

_Someone’s frosty ;)_

_Puns are my thing._

_I guess you’re rubbing off on me_

_You’re making a pervy face now, aren’t you?_

_What do you think? ;p_

_I think I’m involved with a teenager obsessed with emojis._

_You love me <3333_

_Hurry up with work -__-_

_Only because I’m anxious to see you_

_Me too._

Barry smiled and shook his head, only to get another text alert with a blue heart signed _Captain Cold_ with a snowflake.

After work, he ran to his apartment to change, surprised to find black pants and a black shirt with a black necktie and a blue sports jacket. He rolled his eyes, recognizing Captain Cold’s colors but changed into them anyways. He called a taxi and texted Len that he was on his way in a car as he waited for the car to actually arrive.

Barry waited a full fifteen minutes before the taxi pulled up and he rattled out the street, willing to walk the rest of the way to exercise his legs a bit. 

The doorman, Ed, let him in and he took the stairs as usual when he was with Len. He was going through his keychain for the key when Len opened the door with a raised eyebrow. 

“Hi.” Barry smiled awkwardly, knowing that he was late.

Len looked him up and down, observing his appearance.

Barry tried not to squirm, but couldn’t help looking to see if his tie was on right. When he looked up, he saw Len watching him lustfully but holding back.

“Is that him?” Mick’s voice carried through to the door.

Len snapped his eyes away from Barry and looked down, stepping aside to open the door fully and let Barry in.

“Yes.” Len said, turning to look at Mick. 

“Hi.” Barry smiled, walking up to Mick and extending a hand. “I’m Barry Allen.”

Mick assessed him for a few moments that stretched awkwardly.

“Mick.” Len said warningly.

“Michael Rory.” Mick finally took Barry’s hand. “Mick for short.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Barry took a deep breath. 

“Is it?” Mick asked, eyes widening in a crazy stare.

“Well, it’s nice to meet Len’s best friend.” Barry nodded.

“Len?” Mick turned to Len questioningly.

“I- yeah.” Barry clenched his fists as he felt them starting to sweat.

“Hell, I haven’t heard anyone call him that in a while.” Mick finally chuckled, easing some tension. “Lisa calls him Lenny but even I only call him Leonard or Snart.”

“Oh.” Barry turned questioningly to Len. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Len shrugged. “I like it.”

“Really, because if you like I can start calling you Leonard or Leo or-” Barry started babbling but Mick grabbed his arm tight and he shut up.

“Don’t call him Leo.” Mick told him firmly.

“Let him go, Mick.” Len said firmly, his jaw clenching.

“Sorry.” Barry hadn’t felt so terrified by Heatwave when he was allowed to fight back, but he couldn’t do anything here. While he trusted Len to make sure that nothing bad really happened, he realized that he was backed into a corner.

Mick let him go and grunted.

“My father used to call me Leo.” Len said, strategically placing himself between Barry and Mick. “I stopped going by that name in my teens a little while after I met Mick. Lisa always called me Lenny because we both hated the name Leonard and so I shortened it to Len. In prison, however, last names are a big thing. That’s why Mick calls me Snart sometimes. It’s a remnant of our prison days.”

Barry nodded understanding. “I’ll stick with Len.”

Len smirked at him. “I like the sound of that.”

Barry smiled and looked down.

“I just call him Leonard to piss him off.” Mick said, moving to the kitchen. “It’s a stupid name.”

Len looked slightly irritated but used to the comment and kept quiet.

“My full name is Bartholomew Henry Allen.” Barry shrugged. “Bartholomew isn’t great.”

Mick snorted at that. “That’s pretty good, sticking up for him like that.”

Len nodded once and took a deep breath, finally turning his attention to Mick who was ransacking his kitchen. “We’re going out right now, Mick. Be patient.”

“Not my strong suit.” Mick growled, opening the fridge.

“We’re going out?” Barry asked, confused.

Len smiled at him. “Of course we are. I made reservations.”

“Oh, umm…” Barry furrowed his brow, looking at Mick in his casual clothing but turning back to Len questioningly.

“Mick isn’t really the type to get dressed up.” Len said, walking to the bedrooms. “I’ll be back.”

“Uh… okay.” Barry watched him leave. He wasn’t used to Len being so cut off. Len hadn’t been so repressed around Barry since he first let Barry into his safe-house back when he still had it.

Len had given it up a while after they became a thing and Barry knew where his real apartment was, saying that he had stayed in it longer than normal and now he always had Barry’s apartment if he was in the area and needed to get away.

While Barry wasn’t sure about supporting Len’s criminal activity, he did like the idea that Len felt safe in Barry’s apartment.

“You’re wearing his colors.” Mick said, snapping Barry out of his thoughts as he took a bite of a cookie.

“I like him a lot.” Barry smiled shyly.

“I’ve never met any of Snart’s boyfriends.” Mick admitted, looking at his cookie. “You’d be the first, but you seem a bit… green.”

“I’m not a criminal.” Barry told him honestly. “I work for the CCPD as a CSI.”

Barry watched as Mick processed the information, slightly concerned as to how he would react.

Mick just started laughing hysterically and finished his cookie with a smile.

Barry refused to fidget.

“He sure is something.” Mick shook his head, chuckling. “You’ve read his file?”

“Everything on him is gone… disappeared.” Barry shrugged.

“But you know what he’s done.” Mick said, not asking.

Barry nodded. “He’s Captain Cold.”

Mick laughed again and leaned back in his seat.

“I know that he’s robbed a lot of expensive art pieces and jewels, banks and other things.” Barry bit his lip. “Even killed people.”

Mick settled down and just watched Barry, assessing him again. “What’s your angle?”

“I don’t really have one.” Barry frowned. “I just… I see more to him.”

“You want him to be something else?” Mick asked, serious. “Maybe consider a career change?”

“I want him to be what he is.” Barry told him firmly. “But yeah, I think that he can be more than a criminal.”

Mick crossed his arms. “He’s been taking a break. Is that because of you?”

“Yes.” Barry puffed out his chest slightly.

Mick snickered. 

Barry watched Mick carefully for his next move, but Mick just sighed.

“You’ve gotten under his skin.” Mick told him. “He asked me why we became criminals.”

“And?” Barry asked.

“We hate working and we love money.” Mick grunted. “I don’t think he sees it that way, but you’d have to ask him.”

“You guys okay?” Barry asked, noticing that Mick looked upset.

“Snart’s my partner in crime.” Mick looked Barry in the eyes. “If he’s not committing crime, then we’re not partners.”

“Don’t you guys do anything else together?” Barry asked.

Mick shrugged and Len walked into the room wearing a blue shirt the same color as Barry’s jacket with matching pants. He forewent the tie for an open collar and his jacket was black.

“Cute.” Mick grumbled.

“Really?” Barry smiled at Len.

Len smirked. “It is the first time I’m taking you to a fancy restaurant.”

Barry lifted his eyebrows, impressed. “You went through a lot of trouble.”

“I promised Mick good food, and I don’t cook for him.” Len’s turned back to Mick. “At least he’s wearing something clean.”

“I’ve told you, Snart.” Mick said, standing up and grabbing his coat. 

“Yes, I know.” Len grabbed his keys. “There’s no point in buying a fancy suit that costs hundreds of dollars if you’re just going to burn it. Can we go?”

Mick didn’t reply, just walked out. 

Len took the moment to smile at Barry, genuinely and openly while Mick wasn’t looking.

Barry smiled back and walked up to him, taking Len’s elbow when he offered it. 

They walked out together and Len locked the door behind them.

~

Len had been a bit nervous about Barry meeting Mick, knowing that they were extremely different, but the evening had gone smoothly after they left the apartment. Well, after they got on the plane. See, Barry had pulled Len aside to argue about getting on a stolen plane to eat out of the country, but Len had managed to assure him that the plane was paid for and that they had to eat out of the country if they didn’t want to be disturbed by police.

Barry had given in eventually, but they were late to the restaurant and Len was slightly irritated. Mick found the whole situation hilarious though and calmed Len down without even asking to burn anything down. It had been pleasant, and Barry and Mick had seemed to come to a kind of understanding that could lead to friendship if further explored. Len was actually relaxed by the time he and Barry got home to fall asleep comfortably on Len’s bed.

While Barry had looked absolutely stunning in his tailored suit, Len had been tired and allowed Barry to strip him down and coddle him, tucking him into bed before cuddling against him. It was a good night, and Len never slept better than when Barry was secure in his arms.

Surprisingly, Barry didn’t spend his nights out on Flash business as much anymore. It seemed as though they had made compromises for each other that Len had never considered. Len wasn’t out robbing anything for the time being, and Barry stayed with him at night more than before. He only left when Cisco called frantic about something or the CCPD called him into work, but he wasn’t suffocating the city anymore by constantly running around looking for crimes to stop. Something had changed in Barry too, he didn’t seem so burdened by the responsibility anymore. He didn’t seem to be running away and he didn’t jolt up awake at night screaming as much.

Some nights were bad, and Len knew that he couldn’t always be there to help Barry. They hadn’t always slept together because Barry felt bad about running out of bed whenever something happened or he felt the need to go out, but eventually Len had told him that he didn’t mind. It hadn’t been the conversation that Len wanted and he had yelled more than he had intended, but it had been a tense night.

“Barry, I need you to look at me.” Len said, trying to be gentle.

“No.” Barry shook his head.

“It wasn’t real, was it?” Len asked more firmly, because Barry needed to sort it out.

“No.” Barry held himself tighter. “But it doesn’t make it better.”

“Neither does thinking about it.” Len told him. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“No.” Barry said stubbornly.

“Get in bed, Barry. You need to get over this.” Len said firmly. “I understand that you need a good cry, but you shouldn’t be on the floor.”

“It was all of my worst nightmares, Len.” Barry finally looked up at him, his eyes full of anger. “I can’t go back to bed. I can’t go back to that.”

Len sighed. “I’ll be there this time.”

“You’re always there.” Barry said, standing up. “You’re always there and you’re always the last to die.”

“I’m still here.” Len told him stubbornly. “And you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Barry had finally given up and thrown himself into Len’s arms. Barry had gone limp and Len had had to carry him back to the bed, rubbing circles into Barry’s back and sorting through the mess that a telepathic meta had made of Barry’s mind.

“I’ll always be here okay?” Len had whispered when Barry had finally gotten tired enough to start falling asleep. “You sleep with me from now on. You wake me up when you need me, I don’t care what time it is. Alright?”

Barry had just nodded and wrapped himself tightly around Len before falling asleep.

Len snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Barry’s alarm going off. It never worked to wake the speedster, but he was less late now that Len had taken the responsibility of waking him up. Of course, Len was sometimes the cause for Barry’s tardiness, depending on how he decided to wake Barry up.

This morning, Len had already catered to Barry’s cuddly side and decided that he had earned a morning shower.

Len turned off the alarm and poked Barry’s side. “Get up, Red.”

Barry groaned and turned over in bed.

“If you get up in the next ten seconds I’ll give you a blowjob and feed you breakfast.” Len offered.

Barry didn’t respond.

Len sighed and got out of bed, taking all of the blankets off.

Barry scrambled to hold on to some but Len gripped his arm and Barry’s eyes started to open a bit crossed. 

Len refused to smile at Barry, no matter how ridiculous he looked with his hair sticking up in different places and flat in others, dry drool on his chin.

“W’ time’s it?” Barry asked, voice groggy.

Len pointed at the electronic clock on the nightstand.

“Shit.” Barry’s face fell back on the mattress.

“And you still have to shower me, come on.” Len said, slapping Barry’s ass.

“Shower yourself.” Barry grumbled, but dragged himself out of bed.

“Well, you need a shower and I’m taking a shower right now.” Len shrugged, pulling off his boxers and dumping them in the hamper on his way to the bathroom.

“It does save water.” Barry mumbled, following after Len like a zombie.

“How much did you drink last night?” Len asked, confused as to why Barry wasn’t as energetic.

“Doesn’t matter.” Barry shook his head. “It doesn’t affect me, remember? I went for a run last night.”

“You didn’t wake me up.” Len crossed his arms.

“It wasn’t anything like that.” Barry smiled. “Just pent up energy that I needed to run off, nothing to worry about. I did run into a meta though, and Cisco was out with Lisa so I didn’t want to interrupt that. Long story short, it was a long night.”

“Alright, looks like I’m showering you then.” Len smirked. “Get your cute little butt in the shower.”

Barry placed a lazy kiss on Len’s cheek as he grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. Len did the same and appreciated that Barry didn’t rush through their mornings anymore unless he was really late. Now that Len woke him up on time, they could spare a few minutes to be domestic.

They took a quick shower and Len did his best to ease the tension in Barry’s shoulders and back, massaging him with the soap and taking his time. Barry, however, sped through soaping up Len and rinsing off.

“You know, sometimes you need to slow down.” Len said, cooking Barry’s eggs in his bathrobe while Barry dried himself off and changed.

“Funny.” Barry teased. “Isn’t that something that old people say? Slow down and enjoy life while you’re young?”

Len glared at him but Barry was still smiling.

“I’m kidding.” Barry chuckled. “Don’t do anything to my breakfast.”

Len smirked. “As if you’d care.”

Barry blushed. 

Len loved making Barry blush. He didn’t blush as much as before, now that they were comfortable with each other.

“I don’t just eat anything.” Barry mumbled.

“Yes, you do. It’s disgusting.” Len rolled his eyes.

“You’re jealous because I don’t have to watch my cholesterol.” Barry countered.

Len raised an eyebrow.

Barry sighed.

Len finished the eggs and served them all on a big plate. “Enjoy.”

Barry shoveled them all into his mouth, finishing half of them in a second before he stopped. 

“What’s wrong?” Len asked, crossing his arms.

“You didn’t salt them.” Barry looked up at him in betrayal.

Damn those eyes.

“Oh, I forget little things like that now. I’m getting on in years.” Len gave Barry a look.

Barry looked down at his food.

Len grabbed the fork out of Barry’s hand and took a taste. “They aren’t bad.”

Barry looked up at Len.

Len sighed and passed him the saltshaker. 

Barry smiled gratefully and salted his eggs before he scarfed the rest of them down.

“Look at the time.” Len said, pouring coffee into a thermos and handing it to Barry. “You might actually be early.”

“Unless you want to kill some time?” Barry asked, his plate washed and dried in a few seconds before Barry was pressing Len against the countertop.

“Sure you want to waste your time on an old man?” Len asked, still feeling bitter about Barry’s earlier comments.

Barry ignored him and nuzzled Len’s neck.

“Jeez, kid.” Len sighed, resisting the urge to give in. “Thanks to you, I have to wear turtlenecks on the job.”

“What job?” Barry chuckled against his neck. “You’re on break.”

“Yes, but before that.” Len smiled, unable to resist.

Barry murmured against his neck.

“Get to work.” Len composed his expression and gently pushed Barry away. “You know Detective doesn’t like it when you’re late.”

“Are you scared of my dad?” Barry asked, teasing.

“No.” Len deadpanned. “I just get borderline homicidal whenever I have to sit through one of his rants. He blames me even though you’ve been notoriously late since before we even met. Aren’t you worried about his safety?”

“You’d never hurt him.” Barry grinned as he picked up his thermos. “I’ll see you tonight. I’ll be home late though, since Cisco wants to try out this new toy he built.”

“Bye, Barry.” Len nodded watching as Barry flashed out the door.

Len sighed and looked around, unsure of what to do with himself. If Barry had left the plate dirty, he could have washed it to waste time, but no. Barry was messy, but he always picked up after himself. Oddly contradictory.

He invited Lisa over for a bit, and she came over to tell him all about Cisco and how things were going. They were going well, which was good. Cisco was a good kid. Of course, after gushing about her relationship, Lisa got bored and decided that she needed to know all about Barry.

Things with Barry were… good. They were actually great. Barry was easy to be with, despite all of the things that should constantly get in the way, they didn’t. It wasn’t that they both purposely avoided the topics, it was that they didn’t really matter. They knew everything about each other and Barry still seemed to love Len. He constantly reminded him, and Len didn’t feel a pressure to tell him back. Len would get around to it, and he took care of Barry in ways to demonstrate that he loved him too, he just couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Lisa teased Len that they should just get married since they basically already were, but marriage was something that Len had never considered and despite how deeply invested they both were in the relationship, it was barely going to be a year. Still, Len did feel accepted by all of Barry’s friends and family. Even Joe had warmed up to him. When Len had showed up to the Christmas party as Barry’s date, he didn’t have any problems talking with anyone. 

Wally was an amazing engineer and always liked hearing Len’s opinions on his plans. Cisco had fun toying with the cold gun whenever Len added a new setting, and Caitlin showed her own friendship by giving him regular checkups and getting him a mug to keep at Star Labs. Iris had moved on, never really keeping a serious boyfriend but not trying to get between Len and Barry either. Len still loved reading her articles, and she appreciated his praise, even when she exaggerated a few stories to make the Flash an impossible hero. That was Len’s favorite part though; she made sure that everyone in Central knew that the Flash was a hero and not a vigilante. 

Harry, as they called Harrison Wells from Earth-2, didn’t really socialize much, and didn’t seem to care who Barry was dating at all. His daughter Jesse, however, was a speedster like Barry, and she loved asking Len questions. She didn’t mind his criminal past, agreeing with Wally that anyone could change, and Len found it hard to keep up with her energy. 

Barry had surprised Len by gifting him a Captain Cold action figure that he hadn’t even known about. He opened it right away but by the end of the night, Mick was carrying it in his chest pocket and calling it his pocket-pal. Len managed to get it back before they all went home and he put it on Barry’s shelf next to his Flash figure that Iris had given him. They played with them occasionally, which sometimes led to arguments when they decided to switch up, but Len loved it.

Lisa usually attended the functions too, which was always nice. Of course, she and Cisco always made gross noises when Len even held Barry’s hand. Barry did the same to them in retaliation, making weird faces at the pair with Wally and Iris joining in. They were more demonstrative of their affection, so everyone was uncomfortable, so it was understandable.

Mick was invited to the New Year’s bonfire and allowed to light the fire, so Len had been allowed his cold gun in case of emergency. The night had been accident free and Mick had been content watching the bonfire’s flames for twelve hours until it finally had to be put out. Midnight had been nice. Barry had revealed his identity by flashing to Len in the last second to kiss him.

Lisa had screamed that she had known all along and Mick grunted, surprised by a kiss from Caitlin. Cisco had complained of permanent hearing loss from Lisa’s shriek and Joe and Iris laughed at him. Harry had raised his plastic cup and downed it, probably because Wally and Jesse were making out right in front of him. 

Barry, on the other hand, had shrugged with a smile that outshined the fireworks above them and kissed Len senseless.

When Lisa finally left Len to go home, he walked to his closet to see what clothing Barry had left in it. He stopped at the sight of his parka, missing his Captain Cold persona. He felt over the fabric, wishing that he hadn’t made the promise to Barry. He knew that Barry would let him out of it if he asked, but while Len missed Captain Cold, it wasn’t what was bothering him. He felt old just staying at home without anything to do. He didn’t need the money from the heists, but they were something to do. A fun distraction that let him get out of his head. While his thoughts drifted to memories of Barry instead of painful childhood ones now, it wasn’t something he wanted to waste his day on.

He decided to put his parka on, just for a moment.

~

“You built… what?” Barry asked, confused.

“I’ve been working on building portals to other dimensions, right?” Cisco started to explain. “But when we get there, I can’t use my gadgets because they all vibrate at different frequencies. So, this device should tell me what the right frequency is so that I can adjust everything once we get there. If it works, then I’ll hook it up and it’ll do it automatically, but I want to test drive it first.”

“Okay, yeah.” Barry nodded. “Sounds cool. You wanna go now?”

“Totally.” Cisco nodded furiously.

“I’m afraid that it’ll have to wait.” Caitlin said, looking up at them. “We’ve got a robbery on University and Elk. I think a meta’s involved.”

“Do we know what kind? Is there any footage?” Cisco asked, already rushing to his chair.

“It’s all really blurry, but I’ll see what I can do.” Caitlin said, turning to Barry. 

Barry had already changed into his suit. “I’ll take a look around first and let you guys know what’s going on.”

“Is he… does he sound different to you, like he shares more?” Cisco asked Caitlin, but Barry could hear him over the coms. “I don’t know, maybe dating a thief is good for him. He’s gotta scope the place out before he dives right in.”

“I can hear you, Cisco.” Barry informed him. 

“Oh, you’re elbow’s on the-” Caitlin’s voice was cut off.

Barry shook his head at his friends.

“Sorry, man.” Cisco apologized.

“For what?” Barry smiled. “For saying that Len’s good for me?”

“Huh.” Cisco replied. “Okay.”

Barry looked around, seeing that there were only two assailants.

“Hey, boys.” Barry smiled, laughing at the expressions on their faces. “I think you guys are in the wrong place.”

“Oh, I don’t think we are, Flash.” One of them said, stepping forward and making a pushing motion with his arms.

Barry went flying with the force of something hitting his chest.

Barry got back up hesitantly, feeling like something had bruised him. 

“Caitlin, I think I bruised a rib.” Barry informed his friend. “And Cisco, he hit me with some kind of super punch without even touching me.”

“Super Punch is a good name.” Barry could almost hear Cisco nodding.

“Not the time.” Caitlin scolded Cisco over the coms.

Barry shook his head and ran back in, throwing multiple speed-punches at the robber.

While “Super Punch” was affected, he still managed to upper-cut Barry and send him across the room. Just as he was standing over Barry, probably for the finishing punch, his legs were iced and he looked down in confusion.

“That’s enough.” Len said, freezing “Super Punch” s hands in front of him before he could move.

“Wait, what’s happening?” Cisco asked over the coms.

Barry smiled.

“You’re working with the Flash?” The other robber asked, confused.

“Maybe.” Len said, shoving his Cold Gun in the goon’s face as he reached over and picked up a pearl necklace. “Either way, this is _my_ city and I don’t appreciate you screwing around and taking my stuff.”

“It’s not technically…” The goon trailed off at Len’s unimpressed eyebrow.

“Go ahead and take them, Flash.” Len said, starting to walk away. “It’s what you do, anyways.”

Barry wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure what exactly had happened. Instead, he sped the meta away to Iron Heights and the goon was left in an overnight cell at the police station, ready to confess to Joe when he got there. He managed to catch up to Len on his motorcycle and he pulled over.

“What- what was that?” Barry asked, confused.

“I’m not allowed to rob people, correct?” Len asked, waiting for Barry to nod hesitantly before continuing. “Well, you didn’t really say anything about me helping you stop meta-humans.”

“Nope.” Barry shook his head, still confused. “I didn’t know it was on the table.”

“I’m trying it out.” Len shrugged. “Besides, the press will have a field day with this and Iris is in charge of all Flash-related stories, so I know she’ll paint me in a good light.”

Barry smiled at him, wishing he could grab him and kiss him right there if it didn’t mean that there would be something even more shocking on the news later.

“You’re hurt, I can always tell.” Len gave him a look. “Go back to Star Labs and let Caitlin take a look at you. I’ll see you at home.”

Barry nodded but didn’t move. 

Len rolled his eyes, started his motorcycle up again, and drove away. 

Caitlin scolded Barry and Cisco tried to wrap his mind around Captain Cold helping them with a meta. Barry tried to explain that Len was Captain Cold and Cisco knew him personally now, so it shouldn’t be that difficult to understand, but Cisco just slurped his slushie with a creased forehead and stared at his computer screens.

Barry was right about the bruised rib, but luckily that was the worst of it so he just needed a pack of ice and rest. Caitlin sent him home and he ran to Len’s apartment.

Len had a pack of ice waiting for him.

“How’d you know?” Barry asked, receiving it and laying down with a wince.

Len smirked. “You always need a pack of ice for at least one injury, and if there’s one thing that I can do, it’s procure ice.”

Barry smiled, unwilling to laugh because it would hurt.

Len started undressing Barry carefully.

“I’m not in any shape for that kind of activity.” Barry teased.

Len rolled his eyes. “You need to get out of these clothes, you’re hurt.”

“I know.” Barry smiled, watching Len take care of him.

Len was careful not to move Barry too much as he undressed him and tucked him under the covers, and Barry did his best not to wince at the pain when Len had to move him. Finally, Barry was under the covers and Len crawled in next to him.

“So, you’re gonna help me stop metas?” Barry asked softly.

“I figured I could try it out.” Len replied. “Besides, I’m kind of sick of them damaging someone I care about.”

“Really? Who?” Barry teased, turning his head to smile at him.

Len glared at him half-heartedly.

“Did you like it?” Barry asked, reaching his hand to hold Len’s under the covers.

“There’s something satisfactory about icing someone who bruised my lover’s ribs.” Len smirked. “But it’s not as challenging as you make it out to be.”

“You know, I heal fast.” Barry glared at him. “I’ll get you for that comment tomorrow.”

“Well, it wasn’t.” Len shrugged. “But I had the element of surprise which is something that you, as a speedster, never have.”

Barry laughed, ignoring the pain in his chest. “You’re a dick.”

“Icy.” Len smirked, but rubbed Barry’s undamaged side. “You should lie down on your side, the bruised one. It’ll hurt like hell at first, but it’ll help you breathe better. I’m not a doctor, but I’ve had my fair share of bruised ribs.”

Barry nodded and rolled onto his side, gasping at the pain he felt, but finding it easier and less painful to breathe. He now had his back to Len, but Len massaged him gently and reminded him to take deep breaths every few minutes. He stayed up with Barry, waiting him out and doing breathing exercises with him until Barry felt normal enough to sleep.

~

While Len couldn’t really give up his kleptomania, which is what Mick and Barry called it, he did try his best to help Team Flash against the metas. Sometimes, when they had to deal with something big and they called in Team Arrow, Len was able to convince the Rogues to help out too. Captain Cold didn’t stop stealing things, he just… well, Len stole things while helping Barry stop robberies or there was some other opportunity.

Still, Barry would steal things back from Len and return them, which just made things in their dynamic even more interesting. Barry tried to find all of Len’s safe houses, but Len changed them frequently and while he didn’t lie to Barry, he did withhold some information.

Mick and Barry got along extremely well, and Barry had convinced Mick to karaoke once with Caitlin’s help. Caitlin and Mick had both gotten wasted and sang something that no one could understand, even doing a duet when Mick had started on a song and Caitlin had yanked a microphone away from someone else to join him. While Barry had expected a bloodbath, they had good energy and no one in the bar really minded them. Len of course, had spent the night laughing his face off at the three of them, especially when Barry had to struggle with taking them to their own apartments.

Lisa and Iris became close friends and Lisa finally had a girl friend to drag to the mall instead of Len. He was eternally grateful. Joe didn’t threaten Len anymore, and Barry told Len that Joe was even defending Len whenever someone at work started talking shit. Although Len and Joe couldn’t really hold a conversation without some kind of “discussion,” he was glad that Joe could recognize him and Barry as a couple.

Team Flash still took on the Rogues occasionally, especially since Len had recruited some of the metas; including but not limited to: Mark Mardon, Kyle Nimbus, the Tricksters, Hartley Rathaway, and Shawna Baez. Still, Captain Cold made sure that they didn’t seriously harm or kidnap anyone from Team Flash, since they had become part of his family. 

Aside from Mick and Lisa, the other Rogues didn’t know about Barry, but they didn’t need to. While he called them in every now and then and made sure that they didn’t completely destroy Central (not easy with Mardon around), Team Flash had taken in Len and his sister, even his pyromaniac of a best friend, and added them to their family. So Len kept them closer to his heart than the Rogues. Not to mention, he had the most crazy, inventive, impossible sex with one Scarlet Speedster, but that was neither here nor there…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what'd you think? This is the second to last chapter and I'm wrapping everything up. I'd love some feedback. I'll post the last chapter tomorrow night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! It's relatively short, but it's more of an epilogue type thing. Thanks to everyone who decided to read this fanfic despite the crappy summary. You guys are the best!

On Len’s third year anniversary with Barry, he proposed. Oddly enough… so did Barry. It had been an embarrassing debacle that ended with both of them trying to ring the other first, but Barry had super speed and Len didn’t feel like freezing him from the chest down just to finish his well-planned proposal. Barry ended up winning, but allowed Len to go through his proposal since his plan was just to buy the ring and give it to him.

“What now?” Len asked, staring at the single silver band on his finger.

“What do you mean?” Barry asked, utterly confused. “That’s it.”

“Okay.” Len nodded, still a bit sore that Barry had managed to put the ring on him first.

“Len…” Barry said, a smile playing on his lips.

“Yes, Barry?” Len asked, looking up from his hand.

“We’re getting married.” Barry shrugged, his teeth biting down on a grin.

Len short-circuited for a moment, but it hit him and he realized they were being stupid. Thankfully, it had been a private affair. Len had taken him to Canada to ski and proposed on a quiet mountain. Barry threw himself into Len’s arms and they fell back into the snow, laughing.

“So, what now?” Barry asked, rolling around in the snow with rosy cheeks.

“I wasn’t sure whether I was going to propose here or at dinner, so we have a whole day planned.” Len blinked awkwardly.

“It’s still our anniversary.” Barry shoved him a bit. “What’d you plan?”

“Well, there’s a hot air balloon ride to New York and then dinner at the Rainbow Room.” Len closed his eyes tightly at how cheesy it all was. “And that was where I was gonna propose before you pulled out your ring.”

Barry smiled at him. “You know, I’d love to do all that on one condition.”

Len squinted at Barry.

“We have to take a walk through Central Park.” Barry shook his head laughing. “Or rent a horse and carriage just to go with your whole setup.”

Len rolled his eyes and stood up.

“I’m not kidding, Len.” Barry grinned. “Walks in Central Park at night are great in movies. We have to do it.”

Len nodded and helped Barry up. “Come on, I hate being late and we still have to pack our bags and change.”

“Yeah, I probably should’ve known you had something big planned.” Barry shook his head. “You actually packed my bag this year with clothing. Last year when you whisked me away to the Bahamas, all you packed me was a speedo, sun screen, and a box of condoms.”

“And lube.” Len reminded him. “Always lube. Especially with you.”

“Okay, you got friction burns _one time_. You don’t have to be a baby about it.” Barry crossed his arms, stomping his way down the mountain.

“I couldn’t leave my apartment for a week and you tried everything on the internet to heal it.” Len reminded him. “Even honey.”

“You wouldn’t let me ask Caitlin.” Barry pouted.

“IT’S AN INTIMATE AREA, BARRY!” Len ran his hands over his hair.

“It was worth it though.” Barry grinned at him.

Len sighed. “Yes it was.”

Barry gripped his arm and they were back in their room in a few seconds. 

“No complaint about needing a heads-up?” Barry asked, smirking at Len.

Len shook his head, knowing that he was always safe with Barry in the speed force, he just let himself enjoy the seconds he spent with him there.

“Want me to pack your bag?” Barry offered, already done with his.

“No, it’s fine.” Len assured him, taking his time. “Take a warm bath. Don’t lose your ring.”

Barry smiled down at his ring before looking back at Len. “I love you, you know.”

“I know.” Len nodded.

Barry smiled back down at his ring as he headed into the bathroom.

“Barry.” Len called.

Barry popped his head out from the doorway.

“I love you.” Len smiled.

Barry was on top of Len in a second, kissing him fervently. “I know.”

“Good.” Len laughed. “I was afraid that wanting to spend the rest of my life with you wasn’t enough evidence.”

“I’m a CSI.” Barry shrugged. “I’m good at finding evidence and piecing it all together.”

Len rolled his eyes. 

“But you know, I’m starting to question whether this is all just a clever rouse to lure me into a false sense of security and extort me in some way.” Barry squinted playfully.

“Yes, because Captain Cold has changed the Flash’s ideals so much.” Len glared at Barry. “It’s not like he’s considered a hero in Central now because he keeps helping out the Flash.”

“Just the kids.” Barry grinned. “The nerds call you an anti-hero and everyone else calls you a necessary evil.”

“My mistake.” Len smirked. “Now go take that bath. I still need to finish packing.”

“Grumpy old man.” Barry teased as he got up. “You’ve been worse since we got you glasses.”

“I don’t need them.” Len sat up and crossed his arms. 

“You know that needing glasses doesn’t really have anything to do with age, right?” Barry asked. “On Earth-2, I wear glasses.”

“You’re not that young either.” Len smirked.

“Are you calling me old?” Barry asked, actually confused and looking himself over. “I mean, I’m not twenty-five anymore but I’m still… I’m…”

Barry looked down, eyes wide with his internal crisis.

“Calm down, Barry.” Len rolled his eyes. “I haven’t even had _my_ midlife crisis, so you aren’t allowed yours when you’re in your thirties.”

“But…” Barry crossed his arms, still stuck in his head.

“Barry, we’re both at a good age.” Len sighed. “I’m older than you, but when we have a kid, I'm gonna see it through college.”

“Lisa and Caitlin still don’t have any news?” Barry snapped out of his funk at the baby conversation. “What if I have slow swimmers? They haven't told you anything?"

“Lisa yells at me when I ask, but everything about you is fast, I highly doubt that your "swimmers" would be slow.” Len smirked. 

“Isn’t it weird that you’re sister’s gonna be the mother of our child?” Barry asked. “I mean, we’re using her eggs.”

“That’s exactly what I told you when we first had this conversation.” Len clenched his jaw. “But you wanted a baby that looks like both of us and this is the best way to do it. What’s weird is Iris being the surrogate.”

“How’s that weird?” Barry asked, befuddled. “She’s my sister.”

“Yes, but you also were in love with her for fifteen years and then she was in love with you for two that we know of, and now- it’s fine.” Len gave up. They always got into some kind of argument when they discussed Barry’s ex-crush on Iris. “It’s all fine.”

“They already put the stuff in her, Len.” Barry scoffed. “I’m not gonna tell them to take our fetus out of her.”

“Do you realize that our baby became Team Flash’s group project?” Len asked. “Caitlin did all of the science work, Iris is having the baby, and Cisco’s probably going to be the godfather.”

“Okay, Mick is going to be the godfather.” Barry furrowed his brow. “And we Lisa donated her eggs. It’s not just a “Team Flash” group project, it’s our _family_ working together to give us a baby.”

Len paused. “Mick’s going to be the godfather?”

Barry nodded. “I thought you’d want to tell him.”

“What about Cisco?” Len asked, confused.

“Mick’s your best friend.” Barry shrugged.

“You’re sure?” Len asked, oddly touched that Barry would trust Mick to be a godparent.

“Do you remember the time that we were up against Aliens and they had us pinned down so Mick lit them on fire?” Barry asked.

“Which time?” Len smirked.

Barry smiled. “He’d take care of our kid if anything happened. He can actually be a big softie sometimes.”

Len nodded, because yes, Mick was full of rage and had an unhealthy obsession with fire, but he trusted Mick with not only his life, but Lisa’s. And ever since they had started working with Team Flash, Caitlin had been a positive influence for Mick. It made sense, considering her late husband could light himself on fire, that she knew how to handle a pyro like Mick and get him to calm down even when he wouldn’t listen to Len.

“Have you already chosen our baby’s name, too?” Len asked, now amused that Barry had put so much thought into this when usually that was what Len did.

Of course, Len had considered that the baby wasn’t even properly conceived yet and they would still have nine months even after it was. Barry was an optimist though, so of course he would start planning things before they could happen.

“No, of course not.” Barry shook his head. “We’ll talk about that together, as previously discussed.”

“When did we discuss that?” They hadn’t actually discussed anything regarding the actual baby yet.

“Back before we got together.” Barry scoffed. “Remember one time we were discussing the names of our future kids and so Bartholomew and Leonard are out, but you might want to name him Michael if he’s a boy.”

Len remembered the conversation, but since it had been before they had slept together, he didn’t know that Barry considered it an actual discussion.

“Anyways, I’m thinking that you can name him if he’s a boy, and I’ll name her if she’s a girl.” Barry smiled. “But we both have vetoing rights.”

“Okay.” Len watched Barry curiously. It wasn’t like Barry to be such a forward thinker. “Barry, why exactly did you propose to me?”

“Because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Barry replied with wide eyes.

“Iris is pregnant, isn’t she?” Len smiled, seeing Barry’s expression.

“Yeah, she called me a few days ago to tell me before we came here.” Barry beamed. “We’re having a baby.”

Len grinned back. “Okay.”

Barry laughed with excitement. 

“We’re having a baby.” Len felt the realization hit him. He felt overwhelmed and anxious.

“Len, you okay?” Barry asked, looking concerned. “You look like you’re gonna throw up.”

Len felt tears well up in his eyes. He hadn’t cried since… well, since before he ran away as a teenager. 

Barry smiled warily at him. 

“I think-” Len laughed at himself. “I think I’m crying of happiness.”

Barry wrapped him in a warm hug.

“We’re having a baby.” Len said, still trying to process the information. “It’ll actually look like both of us.”

“Yeah.” Barry replied with a smile in his voice. “Are you sure that the name Leonard is out of the question?”

Len laughed and wrapped his arms around Barry tightly. “It’s not an option.”

“Fine.” Barry nodded. “But if she’s a girl, it’s Leonarda.”

“God, that’s even worse.” Len had to pull away from laughing so hard.

“Lena?” Barry asked.

“Lena is nice.” Len shook his head. “But we have months to decide.”

Barry nodded.

“You’re bath has just turned into a shower. Go, I’ll join you in a bit.” Len composed himself. 

“Alright.” Barry smiled, heading back to the bathroom.

Len finished packing his things quickly, stripping down and leaving clean clothing on the bed before following Barry into the shower.

“Lena or Michael Allen.” Len said, opening the shower and stepping in. 

“You want to carry on my last name?” Barry asked, surprised.

“My kid won’t need to be a criminal, and that’s what Snarts are.” Len shrugged. 

“I don’t know.” Barry smiled fondly. “There’s more to you and Lisa. She’s chaotic and you’re a genius, it’s not like you’re common or petty thieves.”

Len smiled back. “Just soap me down before we’re late.”

“But late is like, my thing.” Barry smirked.

“I know that smirk.” Len squinted.

“You bet you do.” Barry nodded.

They were late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I left the baby thing ambiguous because if I didn't then I'd want to write everything about their child and then the more that they might have decided to have later and maybe some time-travel stuff but I'll leave all of that up to you. I can't consider writing a sequel because of reasons. Too many and too boring to get into. Anyways, please leave comments as I love feedback and take all of it in consideration when I write. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! :D

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to get Barry on a plane. I will hear no complaints about it.
> 
> I love Patty, just btw. She was freaking gorgeous and adorable and I shipped her more with Barry that I ship him with Iris. Just Sayin'.


End file.
